Jaune's New Foxy Wife
by TheKingOfStorms
Summary: AU:Zelretch was bored out of his mind so he decided to mess around with a certain blonde knight. Jaune having just been harshly rejected by his crush had just gone out for a simple walk then out of nowhere he ends up meeting an upset girl with a fox tail and ears. Now Jaune has to deal with her calling him Master and insisting that she's his wife! How can he deal with all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

 **Hi This is just a short story I wrote because I got bored waiting for someone who said they would go over my draft of Chapter 3 for A New Sword is Forged. I have not heard anything back from them though but I'll go a bit in more detail on that in the notes at the end but don't worry it's on the way.**

 **This story isn't really something serious like I just said I made it on a whim because I wanted to write something else and not have it be too long. So, I kind of didn't put nearly as much effort in it as my other story. I just kind of wanted to make one with Tamamo in it. People might be OOC in this but oh well.**

 **Anyway my Spelling and grammar is mostly still bad so be warned.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series.**

 **Chapter 1 -An unexpected Arrival**

* * *

A large dark room with old stone walls that looked to date back centuries. In the centre of the room was a well-crafted wooden desk which was littered with all sorts of strange and peculiar items. There were also bookshelves everywhere crammed with an assortment of a different variety of book many thought to have been lost to time.

On the chair behind the desk was an old man who looked to be anywhere between his fifties or seventies. The man had short slicked back hair and a beard that were both grey as a sign of his age. His outfit was an extravagant suit with a black short black cape around his shoulders. But the most eye-catching feature about the man was his blood red eyes that hold within them knowledge and wisdom beyond any other person alive today.

The man was Zelretch the wizard marshall and holder of the second magic.

Right now, the old vampire was sitting on his chair leaning forward resting his head on the palm of his hand while his face seemed to be almost in a permanent frown. He was staring at a device that allowed him to peer into other worlds allowing him to view them all to his own pleasure.

As Zelretch just kept his red eyes on the images that the device displayed while it kept switching through to different events.

Zelretch just sighs and groaned out. "I'm soooooooo bored!"

Zelretch was immortal and he had quickly found out that living for so long things got very mundane very fast. It was why he had taken to meddling with people because it always seemed to alleviate him of it. Right now Zelretch was looking through different worlds and was getting frustrated, nothing seemed to grab his interest that would make him want to sit back and enjoy watching humans deal with whatever shenanigans were going on in their lives.

Sure, there were the holy grail wars but after a while, they got a bit dull with seeing people fight with big explosions here and there and someone dying. He wanted something a bit different something not so big in scale that mankind could all die if some madman got his hands on the grail. So Zelretch kept flicking through viewing other worlds like one would flick through the TV when trying to find something to watch. The old man had kept this going for who god knows how long before finally something managed to catch his interest and hold it.

The image showed a sixteen-year-old blonde boy with a bit of white in hair and was wearing something strikingly similar to a certain counter guardian. One of Zelretch favourite individuals to observe and mess around with. Zelretch watched this boy in another world through his device and small smile made its way onto his aged face.

The young boy's life had grabbed his attention so Zelretch started looking for any more different variance of him in other worlds. The old Wizard Marshall was shown many different paths for the boy to go down some good, some sad and some funny.

Stroking his beard, the old man mused to himself. 'Now this could prove to be entertaining I just need to find a world with the boy in that I can mess around with that would not have huge ramifications later on.'

The next image that was showed was one that got Zelretch scheming up a plan.

It showed the blonde kid looking all depressed after getting turned down by that white-haired girl he seemed to have a crush on and was walking by the woods near his academy on his own.

'The young lad wants to get a girl huh? Well then, I guess good old uncle Zelretch will help you out Jauney boy!' The dead apostle smirked mischievously.

Waving his hand another screen appeared to the left of him showing different cards with pictures of various women on them.

Cracking his knuckles giving off a satisfying few pops Zelretch shouted out "Time to roll the gatcha!"

Slamming his hand down Zelretch looked on with anticipation as a card slowly spun around to reveal a small girl with white hair wearing very little clothing and holding a dozen daggers. The girl wanted someone to act as her mother.

Zelretch shook his head "No not the psycho loli"

It would definitely not be a good idea to send her to out there. The poor blonde would not know what to do with her and when the body count would start to pile up...

Yeah, it would be very unpleasant so no not her.

Rolling again this time the card showed not a little girl but a very tall woman with long hair. Her outfit seemed to be some kind of purple bodysuit that showed off her very generous assets in the chest area.

Again, the dead apostle was shaking his head. The women had mad enhancement EX and for her, a lover was equal to her own child the boy would most likely be traumatized. So once more the roll happened again and Zelretch was starting to get annoyed. This time the picture showed a beautiful person with pink hair in long braided tail wearing fancy dress looking almost like a princess. To most they would not see a problem with this chose but...

"Oh, come on! How is the trap even one of the options?" Zelretch shouted out wanting to know how he got in there.

The old man just sighed and rolled one more time not caring what came up next. He was beginning to lose interest very fast so it didn't matter who was next they would be the ones to go into that other world.

On the final roll, it showed another person with pink hair but that was the only similarity that the two shared. This woman had a blue shrine maiden outfit and had fox ears as well as a tail. Zelretch hummed and nodded his head in approval believing he had finally got an acceptable pick. It could work Zelretch would just take another world version of her that was doing nothing and he could just drop her in and enjoy the show.

It would work out great!

The boy wanted to find someone so he would get a surprise wife.

The girl was upset and just wanted to be a good wife so she will get a master

And Zelretch was bored so he would get some entertainment out of all this.

Everyone won!

Grinning and having finally made up his mind the wielder of the second magic went to set everything up after commenting.

"I guess bushy tail it is then."

Zelretch was already feeling the boredom disappearing as he got ready to mess around with another person's life.

The poor boy wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

Dwelling in an almost empty void within throne of heroes was a spirit.

Tamamo no Mae was down on her knees crying her eyes out with the tears streaming down her face.

She was all alone here in isolation ever since she had died.

She had no idea how long it had been since she had arrived in this place it could have been days or years there was no way of telling.

The last thing she remembered was being hunted down by the emperor's men all 80,00 of them. They had blamed her for the emperor's illness thinking that she bewitched him. Tamamo tried to tell them that she innocent and she even apologised blindly just wanting it all to stop so she could be left alone.

But they ignored her and just kept shouting out kill the fox demon.

Tamamo had no other choice so when they came at her she killed the first batch of pursuers in self-defense but a second force arrived shortly after. They had fired a hail of arrows at her for three days and nights even despite her trying to reason with them. Tamamo had no idea why this happened to her she had not be trying to hurt anyone! She just wanted to love someone and fawn over them like many had done for her.

Her affection towards love came from her time observing humans, seeing them so happy to be fawning over her made Tamamo want to do the same for someone else.

It was what she wanted for herself to just be a good wife for someone

To love them unconditionally

But now she was stuck in this endless purgatory with nothing and no one to be with.

To spend eternity alone

So Tamamo just wept until she felt... a presence of something reaching out to her. She felt it grab hold of her trying to take her somewhere and she was powerless to stop it. So Tamamo just closed her eyes and accepted it letting it take her away.

Besides any place was better than this empty void.

* * *

Jaune Arc was having pretty crappy day

It had started off with him having being woken up by Nora shouting and jumping up and down on Ren's bed wanting her morning pancakes. Still not used to getting woken up by Nora's pancakes demands Jaune had been pretty slow getting up. So, while he had to wake himself up the rest of his team had already taken their showers before going off for breakfast leaving Jaune to deal with nothing but an ice-cold shower because of his team using up all the hot water.

Not a great start to the day but at least the cold shower had woken him up so that was a, plus right?

Then for his first lesson, he had to try and stay awake in professor Port's class which was not easy. For an hour and a half, the man spent the whole-time informing the class about one of his adventures of when he once suplexed an Ursa.

Was that even possible?

Anyway, after that class which was more of a test of how long a person could withstand one of Port's drivel. Jaune and the rest of them went to off to combat class. It was still Jaune's least favourite class because to no one's surprise he still was terrible when it came to fighting. He had made some strides in it so he was not losing every single match he was put in but all that was mostly due to Pyrrha's training.

Pyrrha

His partner

Jaune had made a complete fool of himself when he had first met her. He had no idea that he had been talking to someone so famous and prestigious hell the only thing he could recall seeing Pyrrha from was her face being on a freaking cereal box! It must have looked so stupid when Jaune had tried to hit on her and Weiss back in the locker room all that time ago. That thought made the blonde feel awkward thinking back when he had hit on her and how she was now going to be his partner for four years.

Speaking of that, Pyrrha had been the best partner that Jaune could have asked for, she did not care that he had cheated his way into Beacon and she had even forgiven him after he had been such a jerk to her saying he need anyone's help out of his own anger and pride at the time.

He had been such an idiot thinking that he could do everything by himself after cheating his way into one of the best academies in all of Remnant that took in people who train nearly their whole lives to get to the level they were at.

And Jaune had thought that he could just sneak in and catch up with them all in a small amount of time. Yeah calling himself an idiot didn't even cut it he must have been insane.

Anyway, after all the classes were over and done with, Jaune had tried to continue with his attempts at "wooing" Wiess.

Jaune had kept trying to ask out Wiess since after the ceremony at the start of the year but she had kept playing hard to get.

At least that's what Jaune had thought.

He had increased his efforts recently possible asking her out almost ten times in this week alone and each time he was shot down. But Jaune would not give up that easily after all his dad had told him that the best way to get the girl was confidence and to keep on trying even when the girl said no.

Jaune just believed that if kept on asking then Wiess would give him a chance eventually.

Not very logical but hey neither was love!

So, for his next attempt of asking her out on a date, Jaune had decided to go out of his way to make it special.

Jaune had set it all up by getting her alone on the roof overlooking the city of Vale giving a breath-taking view and he had also purchased some white roses that Jaune would present her when he asked her out on the date.

There was no way his Snow angle would be able to refuse

He was wrong

It would seem that Wiess's patience had finally run out when it came to Jaune chasing after her. So, she unloaded on him shouting about how there no way that she would ever go for someone like him and that he should stop wasting her time with his pathetic attempts at romance. As well as saying that he should be spending more of his time fixing himself into a more presentable Huntsman because of his pathetic performance so far in the year.

Her words had been so cold that Jaune was in fear that he may have gotten frostbite from them. After her peace was said she stormed off leaving him there on the roof to wallow in his own little misery.

Jaune guessed he could not blame her for blowing up on him seeing as Jaune was constantly asking her out almost every day so Wiess most likely had enough of him and decided to put a stop to it once and for all. He just wished she could have been a bit less... okay a lot less harsh but maybe seeing as her ignoring him and saying no just got Jaune thinking that was her playing hard to get. Which meant she needed to do something else to get the message across.

Well after getting verbally beaten down and humiliated Jaune had decided to take a walk around the Beacon campus to clear his head and reflect a bit. The walk had taken him to be near the outskirts of the Emerald forest the same place where the initiation was set which felt like such a long time ago now.

Thinking back on it Jaune would have died back then if not for Pyrrha.

Jaune really did own her a lot

Not just for keeping his secret about his transcripts and training him. But for also saving him from falling to his death and unlocking his aura.

Pyrrha had been looking out for him since day one.

'She's such a good friend' The young Arc told himself 'I just wish she would stop fussing over me so much I'm not THAT hopeless, am I?'

Maybe Weiss had a point he should just stop with the silly romance. It would give him more time to work on his training for his goal of becoming a Huntsman and being honest with himself it was not like he had a chance with any of the girls here. Jaune was not going meet someone out of the blue like that anyway. His reminiscing was cut short however as Jaune was strolling a small flash hit his eyes that originated from within the forest. Rubbing his eyes from being slightly blinded by the flash Jaune's ears began to pick up on something.

It so quiet barely above a whisper

Straining his ears Jaune attempted to pick up on it.

'is someone... crying?' He asked himself as weeping could barely be made out

Not having the heart to just leave it be Jaune decided to investigate possible against his better judgment.

* * *

Moving past the trees and other foliage he made it to the source of the sound. Jaune did not know what he was expecting but it was definitely not this.

There on the ground in the middle of some trees and bushes was a woman on her knees crying.

She had bright pink bubble-gum hair tied up in two twin tails that went down her back and flawless creamy pale skin.

Her outfit was something he had no idea how to describe it as he had seen nothing like it before, the only thing that even came a tiny bit close was Blake wired Pyjamas that she said was called a yukata but the clothes this woman had made Blake's seem tame in comparison with the colour theme being blue, black and white. She also seemed to have blue thigh-length stockings and some kind of arm guard or something like that.

There was one thing that stood out even more than the outfit and the pink hair though. That was the brown pointy ears coming out of her head and the big bushy tail coming out from behind her giving the girl a fox-like appearance.

Seeing the animal features led Jaune to one and maybe the most obvious observation ever.

'She's a Faunus...but what is she doing out here on her own.'

It was likely that maybe she was out here because of discrimination. Just because Cardin and his team had stopped bullying since the forever fall incident didn't mean that others in the school were not racist as well they were just not so vocal about it. Taking an even closer look Jaune didn't recognise her from his time around Beacon but it was entirely possible that the girl was one of the older years or something.

Not being able to turn his back on someone in need of obvious help Jaune went to offer a hand. This whole situation reminding him of when he first met Ruby.

A cute girl down on the ground upset

Jaune could not leave her like that besides it will be okay just like his mom all ways says 'Strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet'

He walked in front of her but still keeping a few steps away as not to get within her personal space.

"Um er hello?" Jaune winced from how awkward he sounded.

He wanted to try and help but Jaune didn't really know what to say. It didn't seem to matter though as the pink haired girl couldn't hear him as she seemed too far down in her sorrows.

Mustering up the courage Jaune spoke again

"hey... look I don't k-know what's wrong b-but can you please stop crying maybe I can help you." Jaune told her with the softest and caring voice he could muster. Her top ears twitched as he spoke again, but it seemed he had only managed to get her attention as she didn't appear to have registered his words

Her eyelids parted revealing what was once denied from being viewed.

Her eyes were a pair of golden brown that someone could easily get themselves lost in just by looking at them for just a second, the light from the sun had made them have an eye-catching shine because of the still wet tears leaking from them. Jaune had gulped as he had to stop himself from getting anymore lost in her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder how much more beautiful they would look if she had not just been crying her eyes out moments ago.

"Hey, are you ok?" He questioned her softly all while he berated himself internally

'You freaking moron, of course, she not "OK" she wouldn't be out here balling her eye's out if she was fine.' God, why couldn't he be better at this, it would be nice if he could stop messing everything up.

As Jaune was too busy giving himself a hard time it seemed he missed what the unnamed girl was doing which after looking into his eyes was now frantically looking around taking in her surroundings. She was touching the ground looking to feel it and her eyes appeared to show disbelief in finding out it was real. Her eyes hastily went back to Jaune's form and her eyes seemed to gain a look of realisation.

A dazzling smile soon made its way onto her face that was as bright as the sun.

She threw herself up from the ground and latched on to him. Jaune who was almost tackled to the ground from the unexpected force because he was still lost inside his own head.

His mind coming back to him Jaune righted himself back up and looked down to see the girl was doing.

She appeared to be... hugging him?

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she had her face buried into the crook of his neck with her ears tickling his chin. Her bushy tail had snaked its way around his body pulling him in close and Jaune had to suppress himself from blushing when he felt the fox Faunus assets pressed up against his chest.

Jaune had no idea how this had happened

The day had started off pretty crap and he had gone off for a simple walk which had somehow led to him now being in a tight embrace with a girl he had just met.

Maybe she was just looking for some kind of comfort after whatever it was she had been through. Yeah, that made sense Jaune had to do the same thing back at home for his sisters when they needed comforting saying that he gave the best hugs like some kind of big teddy bear.

At least that's what his dense mind came up with. So, seeing no other real issue with it he hugged her back.

She almost seemed to melt into his embrace as he did so.

This was all a bit strange for Jaune but hey weirder stuff had happened recently like Ruby and her team taking on Roman Torchwick at the docks. That had been an interesting thing to see the next day on the news when Jaune had woke up.

Rubbing his hand up and down the girl's back trying to soothe her. Jaune whispered still trying to help even if he had no idea what was wrong.

"Hey there it's okay... everything is gonna be alright."

The girl whose name he still had not gotten must have heard him as her left fox ear twitch back and forth tickling his chin even more.

Then began to mumble something into his neck but Jaune had caught it.

"Yes, everything is going be alright with you... here... with me now... my Master"

Jaune froze up his body locking in place as his ears picked that last bit up. The girl in his arms didn't seem to notice or care as she just stayed in bliss while in his embrace.

Jaune's brain was rebooting and processing the information it just received and...

His eyes balls nearly popping out of there sockets

"WHAT!" He screamed out

What the hell did she just mean by calling him master?

* * *

End

 **There done so yeah I kind of just wanted to maybe do a Jaune and Tamamo thing but I won't be focusing on this story as will I spend most of my time on A new sword is Forged.**

 **The people who showed up on the cards in order were Jack the ripper, Minamoto no Yorimitsu and then Astolfo before going to Tamamo. Also I know that Faunus don't have more than one animal trait but I'm having it that Jaune does not know that because of him not spending a lot time with Faunus before so he is just ignorant to that fact. **

**The reason why Tamamo latched onto Jaune was because she spent what felt a long time all alone so meeting another person again was a very emotional moment for her. Also she does not know who it was that called her out from the void so seeing Jaune and being in the real world again she could have assumed that he was the one to call for her. which could be why she called him master. I'm still not sure yet if I will go with that.**

 **I don't know why but I have always like the idea of Zelretch just being some big troll messing with people. Also this story is just a thing that I took a lot more freedom with not worrying about all the other stuff from both Rwby and the Fate universes. Meaning if you can't tell don't take it serious because I'm not.**

 **Maybe I will come back to this in my free time or if any of you are interested in me continuing this let me know. I just wanted to try other stuff to test myself out on it and also I just left the rating on T for now maybe it will go up later I don't know.**

 **Now like I said up in the top notes I have the next Chapter ready for my other story but I sent a copy to someone who told me they would look over it for me. I sent it to them on Thursday and have heard nothing back so I don't know if they even got it or not. I'll wait a bit more but if nothing happens I'll post it after I look at one more time so it should be up around Monday or Tuesday.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	2. C2-The lap pillow cures everything

**Authors notes**

 **Hi back again with another chapter for this short story that did with some free time I had while continuing on with A New Sword is Forged. So same as last time then pretty much.**

 **Some of you wanted this story to go on don't know if because you think it has potential or something but oh well. I don't have a plan for this since like I said I just made this up out of boredom so I'm kind of making it up as I go along and not taking it all too seriously.**

 **Hopefully this update is okay for some of you and my spelling and grammar is still bad.**

 **'thoughts'**

 **"Talking"**

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series.**

 **Chapter 2 – The lap pillow cures everything**

* * *

A bullhead flying high in the sky was now on route to the city of Vale from Beacon academy transporting Students to and from both the city and the school. Inside the aircraft, many of the passengers were leaving a wide berth near the back of the cabin because of one sickly looking blonde-haired individual.

"grrr" A miserable moan escaped from Jaune's lips as he attempted to keep the contents of his stomach from spewing out. He was leaning back into his seat head facing up at the clean white ceiling of the ship not that Jaune could tell what color it was since he had tightly screwed his eyes shut just wanting the ship to land as soon as possible.

'What kind of madman would invent such a horrible mode of transportation?'

The bullhead had a bit of turbulence go off throughout the cabin causing it to shake.

'People were meant to keep their feet on the ground not fly in the heavens!' Jaune screamed to himself as the ship hit another wave of turbulence making the blonde knight grit his teeth as his stomach did cartwheels.

Jaune promised himself if he somehow survived this he would scour across all of Vale to find a place that sold the best motion sickness pills money could buy just to never feel the taste of his own lunch coming back up again to greet him.

This whole ride on this metal death trap was making him agitated.

While trying hard to not puke again since he didn't need more people knowing him as vomit boy. Jaune had almost forgotten that he was not traveling alone right now.

Feeling his sickness settle for a moment the blonde decided to risk it and opened his right eye to check on his temporary companion. There opposite him on the other side was the fox Faunus he had found out by the forest.

Right now, the girl had her back towards the young knight as her face was currently pressed right up against the window looking out on the city below in awe. From the looks of it, you would think the girl had never seen anything like it before as she gazed at everything with amazement and intrigue.

At least it looked like she was enjoying herself now much better than when he had first met her out in the forest. It seemed it was a good idea for him to take her into the city to get the fox girl to cheer up.

Now if only Jaune could make it to Vale without going full vomit boy then everything would be perfect!

Jaune watched on as her big bushy tail waged back and forth kind of like a dog would do when happily being stroked when petted.

Although Jaune found himself frowning as he thought of that. 'wait...was that racist?'

Could that be seen as offensive to her comparing the girl to an animal like that? He didn't mean for it to sound offensive if it did since the similarity just sort of popped into his head out of nowhere. Jaune honestly didn't really know how differently you should interact with Faunus since he had grown up in a small village with none residing in it but Jaune's family had raised him to be kind and accepting of others so he just tried to treat the few Faunus that he had met since coming to Beacon just like anyone else.

So that's exactly how Jaune had been when had met the girl whose name he had learned was Tamamo. He got her name not long after she gone and called him master that lead Jaune to freak out.

Which looking back on it was bit amusing to him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"WHAT!"

Jaune screamed out at the top of lungs so loud that it must have hurt the girl's sensitive fox ears and pushed away from him sending Jaune to ground with a dull thud.

"oof"

Now on his back staring at the clear blue sky up above with clouds slowly passing by Jaune had just learned something. The girl had some crazy strength in her to send him to ground like that... or Jaune was so weak that even a light breeze could knock him down.

He was gonna go with the girl being strong as a way to save his pride... well what little he had left to begin with anyway.

Sitting back up he could see the girl now had her hands over her fox ears covering them with what Jaune would call an adorable pout on her face.

"ooooh, master! Not so loud my ears are sensitive so you must delicate with me Mikon~!" She exclaimed all the while still pouting at him and giving a half-hearted glare to go with it.

Jaune wasn't gonna lie he was at a loss right now with a cute girl referring to him with such a title and add in the fact he couldn't take what the Faunus girl had said seriously with how utterly cute her reaction was.

But still what was up with her calling him master like that?

Slowly getting back up the blonde apologised to the pinkette "I-I'm sorry I don't mean to err hurt your ears or a-anything it's just I was umm caught off guard with you hugging me and calling me m-master..."

Jaune paused awkwardly not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to ask next. "… err why are calling me master?"

Well, he could have been less blunt about it but how does one even breach such a subject. So, Jaune guessed he may as well be as subtle about as an Ursa major in an antique shop. Her response to the question was still something that Jaune was not expecting as she just tilted her head to the side with her brown ears twitching looking at him like the answer was obvious.

"huh what do you mean master? I'm calling you such a title because you are my one and only... Husband~."

"ah, I see" a second later his eyes popped. "EH!"

Jaune couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at how she could say such a thing with such certainty. It made it pretty much impossible to stop his cheeks from going red while his mind short-circuited for the second time today because of the fox girl.

'H-h-h-h-Husband! what the hell! When did I get married? I'm only seventeen... and we just met!'

This day was really turning out to not be his day at all. With the crappy start in morning to Weiss's harsh rejection then finding a crying girl all alone and now said girl was calling him master and Husband!

'what kind of women calls her Husband master anyway?!'

What would his mother or sisters do to him if they found out their little knight had been taken by this vixen women as her husband. A cold shiver ran all over his body at that idea, he would much rather go up against a horde of Grimm by himself than deal with an angry Arc woman.

His father always said only fools and dead men would dare to piss off his wife and Jaune was inclined to agree.

'maybe she just messing with me...kind of like when Yang teases me all the time with innuendos or like when my sisters liked to pull pranks on me back in the day.' That made sense, right? More sense than meeting a beautiful woman out of his league claiming to be his wife anyway.

This was too much for one day

"W-what are s-s-saying...? Calling me your h-husband like that. We just met... and we don't even know each other's names. " Jaune explained back with panic while stuttering all over the place.

Upon mentioning that he didn't even know her name a look of realisation struck her face and then panic before she started sprouting things off in such a quick pace that reminded him of Ruby or Nora when they got hyper. "oh noooooooo! I forgot to my manners in front of my master and give into my basic urges latching onto him for his warm embrace!"

What?

Jaune just stood there as the fox girl kept on talking herself about things he had no idea about but he was stunned how fast her demeanor had changed from upset to now more goofy and silly. While it was kind of amusing it did make him wonder if she was purposely doing it as a way to hide how upset she was moments ago.

You don't just change emotions like unless the girl had some crazy mood swings that is.

Finally, after a while she stopped speaking to herself and looked back at him apologetically and did a quick bow. "forgive me, master, I am..."

She then proceeded to twirl around doing a full circle before striking a pose with her hands up curled in to look almost like paws and gave Jaune a seductive wink.

"Your faithful dependable fox shrine maiden! Tamamo no Mae is her for you Mas~ter ~ ."

"..."

Silence

'well... it certainly one way to yourself... better than my one that's for sure.' Jaune really didn't know what to say back to that although he could feel a small smile coming through at her over the top way of introducing herself.

'Tam...amo no Mae huh?' Slowly re pronouncing the name to himself.

It would seem that this girl... Tamamo just kept making him speechless. The name stood out to him as well Jaune had never heard anything it before making it seem exotic to him. The name didn't seem to go with the tradition of people named after colors that had been going on ever since the great war had ended.

'Strange...'

"Oh, master do you not have anything to say or perhaps... did my amazing introduction take your breath away fufufu" Tamamo began giggling behind her hand.

Coughing into his hand Jaune supposed it was impolite to not give his name as well so clearing his throat Jaune introduced himself. "err yeah sorry... my name is Jaune Arc short sweet rolls of- err... you know what never mind it's nice to meet you Tamamo."

He had stopped himself from doing his horrible cheesy way of introducing himself to others meanly to girls. Jaune didn't need another person to laugh at him there was too much of that going on already but at least they had finally gotten each other's name's now.

Still, though he had a question on his mind that Jaune wanted her to answer. "Hey Tamamo..." He called out her name gaining her attention and gently asked. "umm do you mind me asking... why you were out here in the forest all by yourself crying?"

As soon as Jaune asked that question he immediately regretted it when Tamamo face dropped and appeared to become upset again just thinking about whatever had happened made the girl fall silent.

Jaune just couldn't take seeing her once bright cheerful face look so miserable again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I J-Just wanted to know to see if I could help...I err shouldn't have pried sorry."

'nice one Jaune you keep trying help but end up just messing up like always'

"no!" waving her hands in front of her while shaking her head left to right Tamamo went on. "It's fine I'm lucky to have such a kind-hearted master looking after me. It's just...I was crying because I felt...so isolated all by myself."

"All by yourself? Why? What happened don't you have anyone to be with? You know like friends or family?" There must be someone she couldn't have been out here all by herself without someone looking out for her. Right?

Tamamo just shook her head keeping silent for a bit before choosing to speak. "I lost everything and was chased away when... they found out about this." She grabbed her fluffy fox tail bringing it close to her chest.

'oh...right she's a Faunus I forgot.'

To Jaune from what little he had just heard was appalled since it sounds like to him some people had chased and hurt an innocent girl because they found out about her Faunus heritage. Jaune could feel his hands curling into fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands. What kind of scum would chase away a person over some little differences like a pair of ears and a tail?

Tamamo looked so innocent to him like she couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried. Why would anyone want to hurt her?

It made no sense to Jaune why people would do this to each other while right outside the kingdoms were monsters wanting to kill them all! Taking a deep breath to calm him Jaune look back at Tamamo she still looked a little down and he didn't like it.

He wouldn't ask any more on the matter she didn't know him well enough to tell him what was clearly a painful memory for her. He needs to find something distracting to get her mind off it all.

He needed to help her 'Tamamo said she had been on her own now for a while...maybe I could offer to be her friend kind like what I did with Ruby.'

It was worth a shot this whole scenario had started off kind of like how he had met Ruby with a cute girl on the ground upset and him finding them and cheering them up.

He could ask Tamamo if she wanted to head to Vale to take her mind off things since there was something he need to collect anyway that he had been putting off for too long now.

Extending his hand for her to take as a kind of sign of friendship.

"Do you wanna go into the city to take your mind off things for a little while... I know I do. Had kind of a crappy day myself... Come on it's my treat."

Jaune gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile

Tamamo looking at the offered hand then looked back to her tail and asked. "You don't mind the-"

Cutting her off he told her "Of course not, I don't care that you're a Faunus. Just because you have some ears and a tail didn't make you anymore different than me or any other person. Your perfectly fine the way you are."

She looked confused for a second then turned away from him with a hint of pink coloring her cheeks before Tamamo's gaze went back to the blonde with a small smile on her lips and took his hand. "I'll follow you wherever you go...master."

The two made their way out of the forest with Jaune leading the way to the boarding dock. He was gonna let the master thing slip for now and focus on helping someone one in need just like his parents had always taught him when he was a kid.

Although he hopes she would cut it out soon with the jokes about him being her master and all that husband stuff. Jaune didn't think he could handle another person teasing him like his other friends did at times mostly Yang.

Oh, if only he knew what a kind of ride he was in for.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Another wave of turbulence hit the airship bringing Jaune out of his reminiscing and he put more effort into not painting the floor green.

"errrrrrrr" another groan hissed out of Jaune while his hand held on to his stomach. It was looking like he wasn't going to make it.

'Someone better say I went out like a hero and not because of I died of air sickness'

How lame would that be?

"Master! Are you okay?" Looking up Jaune could see Tamamo had ceased gazing out the window and had now turned her golden-brown eyes on him.

Staring at him with concern

While Jaune appreciated it, he could have done without her shouting out to him as master again.

The looks people were now giving him were not complimenting assuming him to be into some weird things with having a pretty girl call him master.

'Don't look at me like that! I'm not into that sort of thing!' He screamed internally at the other passengers while giving off a weak glare as they looked away.

"I'm alright Tamamo it's just motion sickness... it's much more common than more people think I swear." Jaune informed her weakly as another wave of turbulence hit causing everything in his vision to spin for a brief second.

That was not a good sign

The deadpan look Tamamo was giving him said that she wasn't buying the weak excuse and sighed softly. "oh, husband you shouldn't strain yourself like this, come let Tamamo help ease your burden."

She then proceeds to take a seat right next to him before her hands made their way to Jaune's head and guided it down towards Tamamo herself.

"what are you doi-"

"shhhhh master don't talk just hold still and relax." Tamamo cut him off and planted his head down on her lap.

Jaune was going to protest but all thoughts of doing so immediately stopped when his head rested on her lap. He couldn't help it his body refused to move his head from the softest and comfiest pillow that he ever had the pleasure of resting upon. Jaune didn't know how he was going to ever sleep on his bed again it was just impossible once he felt the heavenly sensation that was the lap pillow. His bed might as well have been a pile of jagged rocks to him now. This soft warm feeling could never be replicated or replaced even with the best pillows money could buy.

To put it simply as Jaune could right now, it felt...really...good.

Adding even more comfort Tamamo had draped her tail over his stomach like some kind of fluffy blanket. While staring at the brown furry appendage one thought was on his now drowsy relaxed mind and that was...

He wanted to pet the tail

Jaune hand moved unconsciously towards it and then as soon as he reached the tail proceed to stroke it.

It was the most fluffiest thing he had ever felt in his life

So, unlike anything he felt before with how silky smooth the fur felt between his fingers. Of course, Jaune in his relaxed state of mind must have forgotten that the tail was still attached to the fox girl meaning she felt the petting and squeaked out in surprise.

"Mikon~!" Tamamo's cheeks lit up at the pleasant sensation coming from her tail and looked away feeling embarrassed.

Jaune seeing this drowsily thought. 'why she embarrassed for? If anything, I should be the one feeling embarrassed since I'm the one on her lap right now and... wait what was that she said "Mikon"… is that a sound a fox makes?... What does a fox even say anyway?'

The Arc soon found himself closing his eyelids and going into a blissful slumber on the best pillow in all of Remnant.

It was so good that Jaune had even forgotten about his motion sickness feeling much better indeed.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Tamamo watched on as her master fell asleep on her lap his chest going up in down slowly with each breath he took and had a peaceful expression on his face that she found very cute.

'He's so adorable fufu...I'm so lucky to have a master like him~'

Tamamo knew he would be unable to resist the legendary lap pillow! It could even be considered her secret second noble phantasm.

She called it the Super Foxy Shine Maiden Lap Pillow!

...or SFSMLP for short.

Now with nothing really going on the Fox maiden paused to reflect on the situation she found herself in.

She had no idea how she had escaped that endless void but Tamamo didn't really care she was free and it had something to do with the blonde young man asleep on her lap right now.

Her fingers gently brushed through his messy golden blonde locks.

As soon as she had laid her eyes on him Tamamo had felt it. Something connecting the two of them making him her master. No that wasn't it, he wasn't her master and she wasn't his servant either...they were husband and wife!

Him contracting her had to be some kind of marriage contract that saved her that must be it! 'Oh, what a romantic proposal my hubby did just for me~' Tamamo thought giggly.

The blonde had pulled her from that empty abyss where she once only knew nothing but isolation into this new world.

Now that had come as a big shock to Tamamo

When she looked out the window of the strange flying contraption they were in. She saw buildings that reach high in the sky and man-made machines used to fly without the assistance of magic.

The moon was even broken how on earth did that occur in the first place?

She had no idea if she had somehow ended up in the future or another world entirely. The only small miracle Tamamo had was having the knowledge of the language that the people used in this era installed into her head which was pretty convenient. Almost like whatever had taken her and plop her in the woods had just done it for their own amusement.

* * *

In a large dark room staring at an image displaying a pink haired fox girl with a blonde teenager resting on her lap Zelrecth giggled childishly while his red eyes looked left to right trying to appear innocent.

The old vampire wasn't fooling anybody.

* * *

Tamamo just shook her head at the silly thought of it all. None of that mattered anyway.

All Tamamo cared about was her master

He unknowingly or not had saved her and if going by how the blonde had been shocked by her calling him master then she would bet on it being the former. She was tempted to explain to him what she was and who but... Tamamo wanted to selfish and not possible scare him off or worse have him call her a monster like those lot of the emperor's men had done.

When Tamamo had said her name out loud her husband barely bink at it like it was just another name be it a strange one given how he showed confusion to it but not something connected to the legend that caused the downfall of the Shang Dynasty and being related to Japan's three greatest monsters.

Meaning he didn't know about her misinterpreted past that had haunted her in life and death. Her master even accepted her fox ears and tail calling her a what was it again... a Faunus? Were there others people similar to her? Did that mean she could walk around without using her shapeshifting ability to blend in? The people in the cabin hadn't battered an eye at her fox features they just seemed to be mesmerized by her looks and outfit.

She could have a second chance at life.

'This is a fresh start no one know me or my history. I could start over again and do things how I want to do them with nothing to stop me and best of all...' Her gaze went back down to the sleeping young man. '...I have someone to be a good wife too!'

Jaune Arc

Her master

Her...husband

Tamamo had finally found someone to love unconditionally. It was perfect in her head the bond she felt that had contracted her to him was well... what else could that be but the strong bond between a husband and a wife. He had shown up on her most desperate and lowest moment and tried to comfort her like some heroic knight coming to save her.

It was so romantic!

If anyone could see what Tamamo's daydream in her head looked like right now. They would be surprised to see a chibi cartoon Tamamo crying on the floor all alone before an angelic chibi Jaune rides in on stallion picking Tamamo up like a princess then showing the both of them riding off into the sunset.

Coming back to reality Tamamo shook her wildly to dispel her totally accurate version of how that scene had played out earlier.

It wasn't just her wild imagination making things up she swears!

Anyway, Tamamo noticed that the weird flying device was slowing down and about to land she must have been in her daydream longer then she thought.

"Now arriving at Vale, we hope you had a pleasant journey and wish you a nice day." An automated female voice announced throughout the speakers. Tamamo could see the other passengers getting up from their seats making their way over to the doors on the sides of the cabin.

Taking her golden eyes back on to her master Tamamo knew she had to wake him up but was reluctant to do so. Could you really blame her since she had been alone for who knows how long without a single bit of human interaction.

So, having her beloved master close to her was the happiest sensation Tamamo had felt in forever but she also wanted to see this new city and experience so many new things with him so Tamamo took her hand to his shoulder and began to shake him awake slowly.

Gently whispering into his ear "...master...you need to get up we are here."

"...err" Jaune began to stir from his sleep and slowly open his eyes which soon met her golden ones.

Tamamo really found her masters eyes mesmerising they were a deep blue the likes of which she had never seen but more importantly, she could tell some bit about him just from his eyes alone. They were... honest and innocent like she was looking at some kind of cute kitten.

'ohhhhh what a delicious gorgeous soul he has! My heart can't take it!... No bad Tamamo you have to be strong and control yourself... or you would scare him away and can't be a good wife anymore!' She cried to herself silently.

Jaune who was unaware what was going on inside the poor fox girl's head clumsily took in his surroundings. Since he was still half asleep it took him a while to realise where he had taken his little nap and when the realisation hit him Jaune jump up.

*Thud*

Which made him end up falling to the ground.

"Ouch..." A muffled groan came out with his face on the floor before slowly getting back up to find out that they had arrived at their destination which came at a bit of a shock to him. He must have been asleep for a while on Tamamo's lap which was embarrassing but much better than throwing up everywhere again like last time he rode on the airship.

Jaune owned her one for that he should see if he could repay it while out in Vale maybe. "S-sorry about err... you know... f-falling asleep on you like that T-Tamamo... I promise I won't do it again. Once I get some medicine I should be okay for flying with no issues."

Of course, that wasn't something she wanted to hear since she enjoyed being close to her master.

Getting up from her seat Tamamo made her way towards the young Arc. "Don't worry master Tamamo will serve you with whatever you need so didn't be afraid to ask for...anything."

Raising an eyebrow at how she had just referred to herself in the third person and the emphasis on anything Jaune simple replied "err okay thanks...and will you please stop it with the calling me master thing please... people are going to get the wrong idea."

Tamamo almost face faulted seeing her master not even bat an eye at her obvious advance on him but then a small smirk came and with it an idea.

Wrapping her arms around Jaune's left arm bringing it close to her chest Tamamo said flirtingly. "oh, if you don't like master how about if I call...you...darling~?"

Chuckling nervously Jaune pulled his arm away slowly "c-come on... now you're just teasing me." Then he proceeded to walk out of the ship while Tamamo just stood there stunned at what had happened.

It wasn't possible... was it?

That her master could be so dense that what she had just said had gone over his head.

'No that was impossible maybe he was just doing what was it again... playing hard to get that's it!'

Her pupils morphed into needle-like slits the type you would see on an animal eyeing its prey.

'fufufu...' A mischievous laugh went off in her head. 'if that's how you to play it master then so be it but...Tamamo always catches her prey.'

Feeling a cold shiver go down his spine Jaune turned around see Tamamo with an overly sweet smile on her face. "err you doing okay their Tamamo?"

"Yes, master...everything is perfect fufu." She giggled in a way that Jaune wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The fox maiden then made her way off the ship and then the two of them were soon off into the city.

Jaune was starting to think he was too kind for his own good at times.

First, he befriended Ruby a weapon fanatic then Yang who wouldn't stop with her horrible puns, Ren and Blake were like ninjas always out of sight but watching in the shadows. There was Nora the hyperactive pancake lover who had a strange obsession with breaking people's legs and Weiss...well Jaune was pretty sure he had ruined any chance of a friendship with her.

Then of course there Pyrrha his partner who was celebrity and mascot of pumpkin Pete's who had a thing for apologising a lot.

It was like he the most normal person out of all of them.

Point being as he was walked with Tamamo who was taking the sighs it seemed like Jaune made a lot wired friends and now to add to that collection had some Fox girl who kept joking around calling him master or even stranger her Husband!

What was his life coming to?

* * *

Back at Beacon JNPR dorm room

It was the afternoon with the sun only staying up for a couple of more hours before it would set sparking the end of the day. In the room, you could find Nora trying to entertain herself mostly by trying out the springs in the beds as she jumps up and down on them.

Ren could be found not too far away from her trying to block the noise that his best friend was making as he focused on one of his Aura exercises.

Finally, there was the red-haired person of the group sitting down on her leader's bed her green eyes locked on the clock hanging on the wall.

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Pyrrha had been possible looking at the thing now for maybe an hour waiting for when Jaune would come back since she had planned to see if she could sneak in some extra training time with her partner.

It wasn't some excuse she was using just for a way to spend some alone time with him honest!

Although it seemed that Jaune was taking his time getting back making her wait for him which wasn't a bad thing it's not like this was one of the pre-planned sessions that they had made so Jaune wouldn't even know he was making Pyrrha wait in the first place.

It's just Pyrrha had assumed that her leader would have been back by now given that he had left to once again try and ask out Weiss.

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Both of her hands gripped tightly at the thought of that with her jealousy thinking of Jaune's infatuation with the white-haired heiress. Pyrrha didn't like thinking about stuff that involved the two of them with a small bit of her mind believing that Weiss may one day give in to his advances.

Advances that she desperately wanted.

It hadn't started out like this how she felt not at first.

What had just started off as a pure kindness for Jaune a desire to help him had morphed. It wasn't friendship that motivated her to keep Jaune around her as much as possible no matter how much she told herself otherwise.

No, she wanted something more.

Pyrrha had tried to subtly show her feelings to her dense leader without having to pressure him into something that could lead to her losing what she already had.

But it appeared to be hopeless

Anyway, she had gone off topic which was normally when Jaune asked out Weiss and ended up getting shot down he always go for a short walk before coming back to their dorm. But that didn't happen this time...at first, Pyrrha had assumed the worst which was Weiss had agreed to go out on a date with him!

...

That was the worst type of scenario for her alright! Next to Nora running out of pancakes and breaking someone's legs to get more.

No one wanted to see what happened if Nora didn't get her pancakes.

The idea of Weiss going on a date with Jaune had been shot down much to Pyrrha's hidden relief when Weiss had come back to her room looking very annoyed. While happy about that it means Pyrrha had no idea where Jaune was so she had started to worry.

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

"Maybe I should call his scroll to find out where he is." The redhead spoke out loud to the rest of her team.

Ren didn't say anything but Nora rolled her eyes and shouted jumping off the bed. "oh, come on now P-money!"

Pyrrha soon found her fellow female teammate right beside her. "Fearless leader has only been go for a few hours and your acting like you can't function without him."

Pyrrha tried to deny that statement "I'm only concerned about where our leader might be he could have gotten into trouble knowing how Jaune is by himself."

Nora just blew a raspberry at that. "That's total BS and you know it. Come on, everyone knows you have a crush on Jaune..." Pyrrha glowed red at being so easily found out as Nora went on.

"...well except him that is but never mind that if you keep mothering over him all the time you never gonna get anywhere. Guys don't like it if you watching over them all the time they find it annoying."

After Nora said her piece it made Pyrrha hesitate for a moment and she looked to the last person in the room for some guidance.

Sensing eyes on him Ren sighed before looking over his shoulder at the two girls and spoke softly. "Jaune is old enough to handle himself it's not that late maybe he took a longer walk than usual or he may have gone to the city as a way to clear his head. Give it some time Pyrrha I'm sure Jaune is fine and will be back soon."

With his bit done Ren went back to meditating.

Having two of her friends telling her to just wait. Pyrrha could only sigh to herself as she put down her scroll. She hopes Jaune would be back soon to at least get some sleep since team RWBY had asked them to be at the canteen tomorrow for what Ruby said was going to be the best day ever.

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

'What could Jaune be up to right now though?'

* * *

"WOW! Come quickly master I want to explore!" Tamamo shouted nearly pulling the poor blonde's arm from its socket as she dragged him down the street.

As Jaune was trying to keep his arm attached he thought to himself sadly. 'what have I gotten myself it to?'

Many passers-by saw the odd sight of a young blonde boy being pulled along by a very hyperactive pink haired fox Faunus.

Now that certainly was not something you would see every day.

* * *

 **(Omake... sort of)**

A screen displaying images of a happy Tamamo and a nervous Jaune was abruptly switched off

"Well then..." A chuckling voice that could only belong to Zelrecth

"...Things seemed to be moving along nicely Blondie and foxy have met and are now about to hit the town together which should prove interesting. We also have a jealous teammate oh I wonder how that's gonna turn out when she and Foxy met hahaha." The old dead apostle began laughing uncontrollably.

'Gods it good to mess around with another mortal again oh how I've missed this feeling!' He thought to himself as leaned back into his comfy soft expensive chair. The thing was made from the most fluffiest Fou's he could get his hands on in other dimensions. Sure, the little animal beasts were cute but if they didn't want to be turned into a nice chair that Zelrecth could rest his old ass on then they shouldn't have been made out of such comfy material.

It wasn't his fault! Blame the person who made them for making them so comfy. Zelrecth was even thinking about making a coat out there pelts next time he went Fou hunting.

He would never be cold again!

Taking his thoughts away from his chair and a new coat Zelrecth started cooking up more schemes he could possibly use on the blonde knight in other universes for further entertainment.

Maybe he could drop the boy into a grail war or a have him be contracted to another servant to see how that would play out.

The possibilities were endless!

Who could he use to pair the kid up with though?

Ishtar, a female king of heroes or maybe Jeanne d'Arc!

Zelrecth paused for a second at the last one 'wait a minute could that one count as...selfcest in some way? Oh, who cares it's all wincest anyway.' All Zelrecth would have to do was get his wallet out and buy some more saint quartz.

Who needs EX luck when you can just whale for all your servants!

Taking out his wallet Zelrecth was in for a rude awakening as his face if possibly got, even more, paler than it usually was. "No...no I-it's not possible... it c-can't be true."

But searching his feelings he knew it to be true...Zelrecth's wallet... was empty.

He was broke.

"NO! I can't be broke Jalter is coming out soon damn it!"

If he couldn't whale for her how was it possible to even roll for the edgy goth queen?

Tickets? Don't make him laugh.

How could things possibly get any worse for him today?

And as if fate had heard him one the screens flashed to life nearby showing a new banner was up. Looking over with his old red orbs Zelrecth saw a woman appear in front of the banner with long pink hair wearing a revealing white outfit and tiara like crown atop of her head.

Rage bubbled inside of the wizard marshall as it felt like he was being mocked... well then he'll show that banner who's the boss.

Getting up from his chair Zelrecth grabbed the back of it and lifted it up above his head shouting at top of his lungs while his eyes glowed crimson. "BE GONE THOT!"

*SMASH*

He threw the chair right at the screen smashing it into dozens of tiny pieces flying everywhere.

Zelrecth breathed heavily attempting to calm himself down and once that was done he called out to his faithful butler "Woodhouse!"

The door to the large dark room open and with it, an elderly balding man come stepped in and asked respectfully. "Yes, master Zelrecth what can do for you, sir?"

The old butler didn't comment on the broken screen and the thrown over chair knowing it was better to not question what his master had done.

Mainly because this was not the strangest thing he has seen while serving under the old vampire.

"Go and make a call and when you're done with that clean up this mess would you." The dead apostle told his servant while rubbing his forehead at the mess he had made in his anger.

"Of course, sir but who may ask am I meant to be calling exactly?"

Zelrecth looked at Woodhouse dead in the eye and spoke sternly. "The bank... tell them I'm taking out a huge loan."

After informing the elderly man he walked off. Nothing was going to stop him from rolling for his favorite servants... or messing with a certain blonde-haired kid for his own amusement.

* * *

End

 **There done**

 **Nothing too much really going on just some interaction and people's thoughts. I originally planned to have Tamamo and Jaune going through the city together this chapter maybe have Tamamo act strangely with her not knowing anything but if I did that it would have been too short in this chapter which would of felt rushed.**

 **So next chapter should be the two of them in the city for a bit maybe learning some things about each other. Maybe I'll go with what someone said in the reviews about having Tamamo help Jaune learn how to fight but I'm not sure yet on what.**

 **People even asked me if maybe Nero could show up and maybe have a rivalry with Tamamo but I'm not sure about any of that. The same thing with bringing in any other servants so far.**

 **I do plan later in the story for Jaune's friends to finally meet Tamamo but I don't want that to happen right away. Plus, I think the reaction from everyone could be humorous especially from Pyrrha and Blake.**

 **Good luck to any FGO players who are rolling for N** **ightingale or The Thot Queen herself Medb. I was not interested in Medb at all until I saw her warden costume but I'll wait there are better riders you can get.**

 **I do also believe that Cu alter is coming on rate up soon if you finished the singularity but I must resist until Jalter comes and end up losing all my quartz on getting someone useless like Fionn mac Cumhaill or another Stheno.**

 **Anyway, I got some farming to do in the America singularity so until next time!**


	3. C3 An exhausting day out with a fox

**Authors notes**

 **Hey back again with another chapter for this story since I've taken a bit of break from A new sword forged.**

 **Hope that it's okay since I don't really have much of a clue what to do with this story since I'm just sort of doing whatever with it.**

 **Warning my spelling and grammar is possible bad**

 **Maybe cuz I don't have a beta for this story and I didn't just want to assume that the ones I have for another story will just Beta this one as well since they maybe might not want to.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series**

* * *

Chapter 3 - An exhausting day out with a fox

"Come on master keep up!"

"I'm trying but you not making it easy."

After recovering from the horrible bullhead ride Jaune and Tamamo had hit the town as the saying goes. They had been at it now for possibly no more than a few hours and in that time the young Arc had found somethings out.

First was his new companion being a bit... strange with how she had been acting once within the city and that she also really did have a lot of energy a lot like that of Ruby and Nora at times. Tamamo also seemed to enjoy messing with him as the whole time out she kept up the whole master and husband thing much to Jaune displeasure and embarrassment.

Although he never voiced any objection to how she addressed him.

Things also didn't help with how she clung so closely to him making the both of them touch way more than necessary. Heck with how close they were together people might assume them be a couple out on a date.

Yeah right in his wildest dreams maybe.

'With how hyper she can and the way she keeps teasing me it most like a weird mix of Yang and Ruby at times.' Jaune mused to himself.

It filled the blonde with a bit of dread with finding that bit of information out since Jaune didn't know if he could handle another person already like his two friends rolled into one.

That would be too much anyone let alone him.

The only good thing was that his time with dealing with all of Yang's teasing had help Jaune build up a type of resistance to it since he knew Tamamo had to be messing with him. It also helped that dealing with Ruby and Nora had sort of made him use to whatever type of antics they would throw his way.

And there had been a few in his time attending Beacon.

Like the time when Ruby had stolen Crocea Mors without him knowing and attempted to modify it for him as what the little reaper called a 'Favour' for her first friend at Beacon. Ruby had attempting to make it so that his family sword would be able to shift into a gun range type weapon like the other student's weapons at Beacon could.

While Jaune had appreciated the sentiment he much rather preferred that his first real friend at Beacon didn't try and steal from him!

At least her heart had been in the right place as she only wanted to help her friend have a 'cool' transformation weapon so he didn't feel left out.

Sadly for the young girl, she may have been a bit too ambitious.

By that, Jaune means the leader of team RWBY had wanted to it make so his sword change would into a railgun.

A freaking railgun! How would that even work in the first place?

Which would in Ruby's own words would 'blow up any Grimm off the face of Remnant in one shot!'

Thankfully for everyone, it seems that it all was too much for her as poor Ruby had only ended up blowing up herself in the process when Jaune had located her making the weapon.

Jaune had gone to look for Ruby finding her hiding in Beacon's weapon rooms tampering with his sword.

Jaune's little entrance had ended up distracting Ruby when she was crossing some wires. The result of which ended with the school's weapons maintenance room getting destroyed in a big grand explosion much to miss Goodwich's ire.

Safe to say that the deputy headmistress was not happy at all with them.

Thankfully no one was hurt and the only good news was that Crocea Mors was unscratched in the whole ordeal.

Both Ruby and the blonde knight himself had ended up with a whole month's detention because of it... even though he didn't do anything wrong! He hadn't blamed Ruby for anything of course since he couldn't find it in himself to stay mad at her when the young girl would just give him that puppy eye look.

The damn girl was too cute for her own good that it wasn't even fair.

Anyway, back on topic of with him getting drag around all of Vale by a pink-haired fox Faunus.

Jaune's feet hurt

A lot

The amount of walking and rushing around he had to do in such short about time made the blonde feel like he had just done a marathon.

Okay maybe that was an exaggeration but still!

The whole time in Vale had been tiring.

When Jaune had first thought of going into the city he didn't think that it was going to be so much of a hassle for him. The idea had been that he would go around the city with Tamamo cheering her up making her forget about whatever had upset her so much, to begin with. While at the same time he could collect some things that he had been putting off for a while now because of all the hectic stuff going on back at Beacon.

Clearly, he had been too hopeful and taken Tamamo's eagerness to explore into account.

Jaune sighed to himself while closing his eyes.

Sometimes the blonde though he was too nice for his own good.

His mother and sisters always said he had a big heart.

Like when he had taken up dance lessons with his younger sisters because they had been too insecure to go on their own so like the good big brother he had been Jaune took the lessons with them as a type of moral support.

It just so happened he was an amazing dancer...

Who would have known?

That big heart of his had popped up again when had Jaune had saw Ruby for the first time down in that crater looking miserable and couldn't stand it for whatever reason and so he had befriended the weapon loving speedster. Then there was the time he had risk his own life to save Cardin from the Ursa.

Cardin the same person who been his tormentor for months at Beacon.

And now his compassion for others had sprung up again just recently with Tamamo.

Who at the moment was still dragging him by the arm with a lot less force than before at least meaning he didn't have to worry about dislocating it anymore. She appeared to be still taking in the sights with her big golden-brown eyes looking at everything while she effortlessly moved through the large crowd of people walking on the sidewalk.

The city had really had gotten much busier than usual with the upcoming Vytal festival not too long away.

Anyway, Jaune would not voice it out loud but he was glad that Tamamo had calm down somewhat now as the first few moments into Vale had been in a word exhausting.

At least for him, it was as Jaune had not been able to get much done in the city at all.

The only thing he had a chance to pick up was some pills that would help with his motion sickness which Tamamo didn't seem too happy about saying that he could always just use her lap again. The whole idea of resting on her lap once more made him blush for how embarrassing that had been for when Jaune had fallen asleep on her like that.

While the lap pillow had been nice and the most comfortable thing he experienced Jaune wanted to avoid that happing to him ever again. He was sure if any of his friends saw him like that or got word of it they would make fun of him and be on the end of some more harmless jokes.

'Like always.' He told himself depressingly.

After securing the medicine getting anywhere else had proved to be harder than the young knight had assumed.

Since he had to stop his foxy companion from walking into oncoming traffic at least three times already!

It was the like the girl didn't understand how to cross the street or how the laws of the road worked.

Then there was the looking at every shop window she passed along the way. He could not even make it a couple of feet before Tamamo would see something that caught her eye and ended up pressing her face against the glass. Which Jaune would then have to pull her away from the store windows as people had begun to stare at them.

If it wasn't for her causing a scene Jaune would have found it amusing and almost adorable at how she acted like a child gazing at a sweet treat in a candy store.

The blonde groaned to himself as he felt another tug on his arm again caused by Tamamo as they kept on walking. 'Why can't I have a normal day without something weird happing.'

While he could understand being amazed at the city of Vale since Jaune himself came from a small village so he too had been overwhelmed by what the city had to offer on his first arrived.

But it had been nowhere near the amount his new Faunus friend was displaying.

It was a bit peculiar.

Like the girl had never been anywhere near modern civilization before and had no clue how to interact with anything. For crying out loud Jaune swore he had seen her being mesmerized by some TV screens displaying the news in one shop window.

Had she been sheltered her whole life? Maybe she had grown up in one of the more secluded and backwards villages out beyond the kingdoms.

Jaune guessed questions could wait for another time.

They had only just met after all and he could not force answers out of Tamamo like that. They were still really just strangers to each other at this point. Although the blonde did find himself wanting to learn more about the Fox Faunus If he could even if Jaune couldn't explain why he wanted to maybe it was simple curiosity.

Still didn't stop him from finding the pinkette's behaviour weird and silly but maybe he was being too judgemental.

While walking things had got even stranger for Jaune as earlier when they had kept on exploring around the city two or more so men they had encountered along the way tried to flirt or straight up ask out Tamamo.

Jaune had been standing literally right next to her when it all happen, but that didn't stop them from trying. To them, it seemed like they thought they could make her fall for them with just some sweet words.

It didn't work at all since Tamamo didn't even give them a glance at first until one of them went in to tap her shoulder to get her attention on them.

It got worse for all of them when Tamamo introduced those men to her foot sending them crashing to ground before she grabbed his arm again bringing him in close before they kept on walking like nothing had happened.

Was it bad that for some reason Jaune found a small amount of enjoyment in all that.

Thankful none of those men chose to pursue any further even if Jaune felt a little bad for them.

After all, it looked like Tamamo had a lot of power in that kick of hers but that small exchange got Jaune thinking.

Was that how he had looked and appeared to everyone else when he attempted to ask out Weiss all those times? He hopes not because it looked desperate and annoying with how many times those guys had done it back there to Tamamo. Maybe Jaune really should rethink about his fruitless pursuit when it came to asking out Weiss if he had been coming across anything like the men back there.

'Something to think about I guess.' Was what he told himself as Jaune would hate it if he ended up anything like those guys down on the floor lying pain after getting beaten up by a girl. He didn't want to be anything like them at all.

But if Jaune found them annoying from just standing there how did Tamao feel about it? She looked to be doing fine as the girl was walking ahead with her hand on his pulling him about.

She looked happy almost.

He definitely liked her better like this as the smile on her lips was a wonderful site to witness. Now if only she would stop bring his face so close to her bosom when she hugged him then everything would be great.

* * *

As the blonde and the fox kept on walking around the city streets Jaune soon recognised the street they were walking down. They were passing by the place that Jaune needed to go and collected some items he had ordered a while ago.

Turning his head over to Tamamo who eyes kept darting around like she was memorising the layout of the city Jaune spoke up." Hey...Tamamo"

"Hmm"

She looked over at him humming questioningly with a small smile and her ears flicked back and forth every few seconds.

It was cute...very cute...

Too cute

"T-There's a store on this street nearby that I need to go in so I can collect something that I have been meaning to get for a while," Jaune Informed her as they both stopped.

Taking in the information the young girl just blinked once or twice before replying.

"oh..." A look of surprise showed on her face before it quickly went into one of panic and Tamamo started apologising rapidly. "Eh, I'm so sorry darling! Tamamo got so carried away in exploring that I forgot about your needs!"

'What?! My needs?'

Her quick change in demeanour and talking in the third person really threw Jaune through a loop. 'Why is does she keep acting like this?'

The girl not knowing that Jaune was confused kept on going with fake tears in her eyes. "I briefly forgot about my wifely duties and didn't pay my husband enough attention!"

"wha-"

She cut him off from saying anything as the Fox girl bowed her head down displaying her brown ears proudly to him even if they were flattened down in sadness to match her feelings. "Please master...punish me however you like so I can earn your forgiveness~."

...

Silences

"What!?"

"I'll do anything just say what you would like from me darling~"

Again, for like the third time today Jaune had no idea what to say or do when it came to this girl. Tamamo really was confusing with how she acted one second, she can be sad and then happy the next in no time. The theory of her having mood swings was gaining more merit as time went on.

'Now she behaving all strangely flirty again I can't keep up with this girl!'

Not really knowing how to proceed Jaune gently took the girl's shoulders and brought her back up to eye level. Maybe not a good idea because now his blue orbs were gazing into a pair of intense gold.

Realising he was staring Jaune coughed awkwardly

"err t-that's alright Tamamo you don't need to for anything for me I'm alright thanks.

Jaune tailed off laughing to himself as he attempted to reassure the girl everything was fine.

He wouldn't say anything else as he could tell if she was joking or not since Jaune found it hard to get a read on her. Another thing to make a note of to himself maybe.

"Let's just go over to the store and collect my stuff and then we can whatever you want, alright?"

Seeing her nod back to him with a smile as her mood did another one-eighty right in front of him. This time Jaune was the one leading her to where they needed to go and it wasn't far.

Just a little down the street was the fairly big store that he was looking for.

Looking at the sign Jaune always did think that the name of the place was bit wired. The owner had called it 'Tucson's book trade' with a tag under it on the window saying 'Home to every book under the sun!'

The place was well known for selling many types of books some being the educational type that could be sometimes hard to find. Jaune had overheard Blake mentioning the place once in passing ages ago to her teammates. Saying that this place was one of the lesser known stores that sold a great number of obscure books. Checking the place out on his scroll Jaune had ordered some books that he believed could help with some things he still struggled with back at Beacon.

* * *

Walking into the store you could see dozens of books all over the fairly dim lighted room. The bookshelves on the wall were filled to the brim with so many books that it looked many would fall out. Heck, some books were even piled up around the place since there no more free space on the shelves.

Also, Jaune could see the odd one or two boxes in the back.

Strange

Was the owner moving stuff around or had they just gotten new stock in? Well, whatever it was it didn't concern him with what the owner was doing.

Speaking of which...

Looking over to the counter at the back the owner was nowhere in sight, sighing to himself Jaune guessed he needed to go over ring the bell laying on it to see if he could get some service.

"Alright Tamamo I just needed to get the owner so they could give my order and then we can go..." Jaune informed her only to hear nothing back.

"...Tamamo?"

Turning around Jaune realised Tamamo was not paying attention to him. Rather the pink haired girl seemed to more interested in checking out some of the books over in the corner. At closer inspection, Jaune saw she was in the romance section. Tamamo was scouring through the hardback books intent on finding something.

All the while Jaune looked at the scene with a deadpan face as she picked one book after another before throwing them away over her shoulder not satisfied with what she found.

'I hope she doesn't get us kicked out of here.' The blonde could feel a headache forming from just watching her. It almost like he was walking around with one of his baby sister all over again with him having to keep a constant eye on her.

Seeing as Tamamo looked to be entertaining herself for the moment Jaune walked up the counter and rang the small bell. As it dinged a gruff voice come from the beyond the part of the store where customers weren't allowed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment!"

Not too long after that, a large man with clean-cut black hair and hazel eyes walked out. In his hands carrying some stacked-up books so high, they reached up to his chin.

"Welcome to Tucson's book trade home to every book under the son." The man who Jaune assumed was the owner Tucson speak out with what seemed like a rehearsed line he had said a hundred times before.

The large man put down the books on the side. "How may I-" He stop mid-speech as the man took in Jaune's appearance meanly locking at his bits of armor before putting on a friendly smile. "How may I help you?"

The man came across as a bit tense to Jaune he wondered why?

"Err yeah sorry I um ordered some books from here a while back and I'm here to collect it."

Once he said that he only here for some books the owner very visible calmed down. "Ah alright then I'll just need your name to know which books you had wanted and ordered."

"Oh, err r-right my name is Jaune...Jaune Arc"

The shop keeper's eyes widened with recognition before going. "Oh, I remember you! You're the kid that who made that order months ago and never came to collect I was starting to think it was some kind of prank."

The blonde was not expecting to be called out like and could only rub the back of his neck nervously. "um Y-Yeah sorry about that...I have kind of been busy at Beacon so I hadn't had much free time to go into the city."

The large man didn't say anything back only grumbling and looked under the counter before pulling out a small pile of books. The visible ones on the top read 'The secrets of Aura: How to effectively use it defensively and offensively'. The rest of the other books were similar to having information for Jaune on how to become a more effective huntsman.

All the books hadn't cost Jaune a lot only about a hundred lien which was small prices to play if they could help him even a little bit with closing the gap between his peers. It was most likely a good idea to try and take becoming a Huntsman way more seriously than what Jaune had been doing so far.

"So, you're from Beacon huh? I know someone who goes there but I haven't seen her in a while tell me do you know a girl by the name of Blake belladonna?"

The owner asked and Jaune could only creak a smile back at him hiding his surprise.

"Yeah I know Blake... actually she's how I heard about this place."

"Well, it's good to know she's bringing me customers!" He laughed out "How is she doing anyway?"

Jaune had to pause on that one since Blake had been acting very strange ever since what happened at the docks. He didn't know what was fully going on since she wasn't on his team and Jaune had no business asking Ruby what was going on.

Not to mention he and Blake didn't really talk.

Like at all.

Jaune wasn't even too sure if they had even spoken a word to each yet since the start of Beacon.

Weird

So Jaune just gave a smile that didn't reach his eye and lied. "She's good and doing very well at becoming a great Huntress."

"That's good to hear...please say that Tucson says hey and that she should visit some time I have something I want to talk to her about before I leave."

"Oh, where you going?"

"Huh?"

"I mean well err why are you leaving soon?"

"Why are you asking for? What's it to you?"

"Oh, err nothing I just got curious I guess... sorry it's none of business."

"Whatever just...give my message to Blake if you can alright."

Jaune just nodded his head as fast as he could and then proceed to pay for his books.

Once that was done the blonde went to make his way out but not before looking for his companion which wasn't hard. It seemed like Tamamo had found some books of her own she wanted to purchase given the large number of them she was now carrying.

They looked to be the type of stuff Jaune wouldn't find interesting and were more along the line of stuff he would see Blake reading a lot of the time.

Tamamo was taking them to the counter so Jaune guessed that the fox girl had found something she must have liked.

'Maybe she and Blake had similar tastes in literature.'

With his purchase done Jaune told Tamamo, he would be waiting outside for her and he didn't have to wait too long before she came out with a bag full of books. It had been weirdly quick for Tamamo to purchase them all though.

"Well... I have nowhere else I need to go now so...is there anything you want to do or anywhere you would like to go Tamamo?" He asked her as they both stood outside the bookstore awkwardly. Jaune mainly asked because he had next to no idea what to do now with Tamamo and it made him feel like an idiot.

"I don't know," She said back smiling. "whatever you want to do Master is fine by me I'll follow you no matter where you go!

Well, that didn't help him at all.

Jaune had no plan what to speak of and no clue where he should even take a girl like Tamamo, to begin with. It was times like these that reminded Jaune why he had yet to get himself a girlfriend.

He had no idea what to do when out all alone with a member of the opposite sex.

"Err..." Was his intelligent response back as his mind worked double time to come up with something anything that would be suitable for the both of them to do. "Well um w-would you like to get something to eat or drink perhaps?"

Jaune asked uncertainly mostly because he was thinking on feet here but anything would be better than walking around the city aimlessly again.

Tamamo agreed thankfully to the suggestion with a very sweet smile while at the same time Jaune felt out of nowhere another chill going through him but the blonde could not for the life of him found out why.

Maybe he was coming down with something?

* * *

Tamamo no Mae was having a wonderful day!

The absolute best so much that she felt giddy with energy.

And why wouldn't she be enjoying herself?

Today had been so much fun and interesting for the fox maiden. Tamamo had got to explore and learn about this strange alien-like world she had found herself dropped in.

Well, that had been fun but it was nothing compared to the fact that Tamamo had got to spend the whole day with her new Husband!

The two of getting off that flying machine and her taking his hand to experience everything together. It had all been so romantic in her head when she played it all back with her master acting as her gentle guide keeping her safe.

Not that Tamamo needed protecting of course since from what she could see the people here were nothing of a threat to her at all and could be easily written off as just a nuisance...

...but it was nice all the same that her master cared so much for her to go out of his way like!

Even if they had hit an annoying problem when some confident men had attempted at flirting with her. They hadn't stayed so confident after Tamamo gave them the boot for their efforts.

'Serves them right!'

Tamamo would not allow some filth like them to lay single a hand on her. The only person who was allowed to touch her body in such a way was her Husband as it was reserved for only him.

Right now, Tamamo could be found within an establishment that her husband had called a café.

She was sitting down in her chair with her husband facing the opposite of her with an oak wood table in between them. They were stationed in the corner of the Café with a fresh steaming beverage that she found out was known as coffee. A strange drink that she found herself quite enjoying funnily enough. Her master had paid for her drink like the good caring gentlemanly that he was.

'An interesting concoction that I will need to learn how to replicate!'

Something to add to the list of things Tamamo needed to learn about within this world. The first was to learn how seduction was handled here obviously, since it could be possible that the culture of this world was different on that subject. It would explain why Tamamo was having a hard time conveying herself to her master and what she wanted... was it normally this hard for a wife to get their husband to understand their desires?

Learning how to make this 'Coffee' would be next unless she found something of more importance's.

Anyway, while Tamamo was enjoying herself she couldn't help but feel like she had been tricked. When her Husband had spoken of the both of them sitting down and drinking something her mind had envisioned just the two of them.

All alone

No one there to interrupt them

Where she could do whatever sh-

Tamamo had to shake her head quickly to dispel those types of naughty thoughts. They were not something to dreamed up while in presence of strangers and in public of all places.

So, yeah Tamamo felt like her husband had teased her a little by getting her hopes up like that. After all, during their whole trip around the city, he had still been playing hard to get but Tamamo would not give up so easily even if her husband wanted to make her work for it.

It seemed like all her attempts at seduction were no use on her master. She had tried keeping her hands on him at all times and gave him a nice view of her assets but none of it worked. Jaune would blush a bit at best or ignore it like he hadn't even noticed.

Clearly, her husband was hard to break and must be well experienced in the art charming people to be able to handle her advances so well!

For whatever reason Tamamo really like that.

It just made it all the more fun for when Tamamo would catch him and Jaune would be unable to resist her and then finally her master would proclaim himself to be her husband.

A reward is always more better when you have to earn it.

He would be hers and she would be his.

'fufufufufu' a mischievous laugh echoed out within her mind imaging it all play out.

Of course, all that would need to wait for now sadly.

After all, if you are hunting your prey you must have patience.

First Tamamo was going to need to learn more about the word she had found herself in as it was very strange to her. As there were two sets of people that inhabited these lands one was the humans which were pretty much the same as the ones she had once known back in her old life.

The others were far more interesting which were the Faunus the people that her husband had mistaken her for and a thing she didn't plan on correcting him on any time soon. While walking around earlier she had seen one or two people with animal features going about their lives. It appeared that her earlier assumption on the flying aircraft had been right. At least she would be able to move around freely without the need to rely on her shapeshifting skill.

Although Tamamo had noticed that some Faunus had been looking at her funny like she was an anomaly but the rest of the humans didn't seem to care too much or had no knowledge of what it was that made her stand out to some of the Faunus.

Even if her ears had picked one or two words that she would assume were slurs about her fox features from some pieces of scum. It would appear that even here there was still going to be humans that would misjudge her.

How sad but it's not like they mattered at all.

They didn't matter none of them did the only people that held any importance to Tamamo was herself and her darling Husband.

The messy blonde-haired teen was right now acting very awkward as he refused to even make eye contact with her. Tamamo wondered why her husband was behaving in such a way after how they were on the aircraft. Just thinking of how her husband had petted her tail so gently made Tamamo fell weak at the knees all over again.

Didn't he know that a tail is a fox's pride! He couldn't just pet it like that and not know what effect he was having on her.

Although soon the answer to her husband's awkwardness hit her like a ton of rocks.

They didn't really have anything to speak about since they didn't know each other apart from the small thing they had to pick up while out and about in the city. Tamamo hadn't really had a moment to stop and find anything out about her husband with her being a bit busy gathering what information she could about her new surroundings.

Her amber eyes narrowed and a frown came with it.

This wouldn't do at all!

They were Husband and wife and they should know everything about each other. Couples shouldn't keep secrets from one another after all.

It didn't even pop into Tamamo's head that she was being a hypocritical just now since she won't be saying anything about what she was hiding.

"Master~" she called out him getting him to look her in the eye and Tamamo could see slight twitch from how she addressed him. It was cute how flustered and bothered her darling got from his title.

"Y-Yes Tamamo?"

"I'm bored..." She informed him loudly making some of the other customers look over at her but Tamamo didn't pay them any attention and just kept talking.

Jaune just looked back at her uncertain on what to do.

"Oh, err s-sorry...is anything you want to do?"

With that question aimed at her, she grabbed it and spoke back sweetly. "Yes, I want to know more about you!"

"H-Huh...w-what me?" The blonde showed shock at fact that a girl wanted to know so much more about him for. After all, he wasn't interested so the idea of talking about himself didn't come up much.

"Yep! I went to know all I can about you master."

Let it be known that Tamamo knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid of being direct when it was called for especially when it concerned her master.

Rubbing his brow her beloved took a deep breath. "A-Alright...I guess if that's what you want?"

Tamamo nodded her head up and down as fast she could eager to learn more about the man who brought her out that lonely void.

"Um okay, then where to start...well you already know my name Jaune Arc err I'm seventeen years and I am currently attending Beacon."

The way he said the last bit with pride told her that whatever this Beacon place was held great importance to her Husband. Clearly, a thing to make a note of for later so she could research it to find out what it was.

"I guess I don't look the part of a person training to become a Huntsman, do I?" Jaune let out a hollow chuckle casing Tamamo to frown at the mood change just now. She had no clue what a Huntsman in this land was but it had something to do with the place he was attending so it must be important to him.

Why was her cute blonde knight feeling so down?

Question Tamamo would have to find answers to maybe at a later date but for now, she only nodded her head to convey Jaune to keep on going.

"Anyway, I been having a hard time at training... well I'm doing fine with the theory side of things but I'm still completely lacking when to comes to fighting. I'm... terrible at combat I mean I've been getting much better recently thanks to my amazing teammates helping me out but...at times I worry that it's not enough." Jaune closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat as depressing cloud hung over him as he recalled the harsh words Weiss had said to him earlier.

Clearly, he needed to do something about himself if wanted ever become a real Huntsman and catch up with everyone else. A good start would be probably taking things more seriously and not wasting time in pathetic attempts at romance as Weiss had put it but Jaune wasn't sure where to start. He couldn't ask Pyrrha for any more help she had done more than enough for him already and he couldn't try his other friends either since they had to worry about their own performance already they didn't need him dragging them down.

Of course, while down in the dumbs Jaune forgot about his surroundings momentarily until he felt a soft hand resting on top of his own.

Caressing it which made his face heat up.

Tamamo could not stand seeing her husband being so hard on himself one second longer so as the good wife she went in to comfort him. She had to make sure all those nasty feeling go away!

What she had made out his little speech was that he didn't feel confident in fighting.

'Why does he want to fight anyway? After all, he has me his lovely Tamamo here to protect him so there need to worry master.' She stated to himself internally.

It would also seem that her small attempted of comforting her beloved had work to some extent and Tamamo was reward with the sight of his blue eye lighting up and beautiful smile causing her heart to stop.

"Thanks, Tamamo." To Jaune Tamamo holding his hand was just her being considerate and kind as she tried to make him feel better.

Of course, while she appeared to be fine Tamamo was having another break down on the inside thanks to Jaune's smile. She attempted to stay calm and not go berserk as right now Tamamo just wanted to jump over the table and smother him with affection.

'Ohhhhh it's not fair! Why are you tempting me like this master? If you keep it up Tamamo would not be able to keep herself at bay!' The fox girl cred internally to herself knowing she could not do anything to her Husband with so many people watching.

She had to be a good wife.

Why must fate be so cruel to her?!

Well if Tamamo couldn't do what she really wanted to do with her master at this point in time she may as well learn more about this current subject.

"umm, master? Why do you wish to be a..." She paused recalling the name of what he said he was training to become earlier on."...Huntsman?

Jaune frowned pausing to think before he answers the question.

"I guess... at first I sort of wanted to just follow in my family's footsteps and become a hero and I still kind of do...but I also want to help people, I don't want to stand by while I could do something to stop people from getting hurt." It was a simple honest response but that was all Tamamo needed.

It was clear that her master was a kind and friendly person with a good heart who only meant well. All that hadn't taken Tamamo too long to figure that much out since her master wore his emotions clearly on his sleeve.

He was so very honest and sincere...it almost made her want to corrupt him.

While she couldn't fully understand why Jaune would want to put himself in harm's way Tamamo could see clear as day that it meant a lot to him and wouldn't any good wife help and support their husband in their ambitions.

So, by that logic, Tamamo should do whatever she could to help her master in his pursuit to become a Huntsman right?

'Then it's decided'

She stared back at Jaune looking him right in the eye and exclaimed confidently. "Then it's lucky for you darling! Because your faithful Tamamoae will help you in any way she can in achieving your goal!."

Sadly, the wind was sort of taken out of her sails by Jaune's next question.

"H-Huh what h-how? Are you Huntresses or something?!" He asked in disbelief shocked that this beautiful fox girl he had just met wanted to offer her help.

Tamamo face faulted. "O-Oh um nope."

"Then...how can you help and why would you want to anyway?"

Puffing her cheeks in irritation why couldn't her master just except her generosity no questions asked it would make things much easier for her.

"Just because I'm not one of them doesn't mean I don't know how to fight master! I may not look it but I know a thing or two that could be of use."

"B-But you didn't even tell me why you would help."

"Because you helped me earlier so I want to do the same for you and that's all that matters."

"B-But-"

"No excuses Husband this is happing so just accept it."

She seemed pretty adamant on this with her eyes were locking onto his. The way her big amber colored eyes were conveying such strong emotions made the blonde feel compelled to take the offer.

Jaune found himself taking a deep breath to try and recover from it.

He couldn't believe he was actually thinking of going along with this but what did he really have to lose anyway. If there was a chance that Tamamo could help in anyway big or small Jaune would take it. The blonde honestly needed all the help he could get and that included apparently taking pointers from a girl he had just met today it would seem.

Although there was a small part of Jaune was just going along with it because it would mean seeing Tamamo again even if it turned out she couldn't help him with anything.

He was still a teenage boy after all and any excuse to spend more time around some like Tamamo was hard to pass up.

Sighing and shaking his head Jaune told her. "Alright, Tamamo...I'll take whatever help you can give me."

"wonderful~" she chirped out loud as she clapped her hands together before showing off a dazzling smile

Hearing the news, a chibi Tamamo started dancing in victory inside the fox maidens mind at the idea of helping her master and having a somewhat reasonable excuse to spend time with him.

From that the two of them started to talk divulging into much smaller topics. Jaune told her he came from a small village from beyond the city walls and grow up in a large family but he didn't say much about them but his face did light up with such joy when speaking about his family all the same. Tamamo devoured all the information up wanting to make sure she didn't miss a thing about her master.

When it came time for her turn to speak a bit about herself Tamamo only spoke very lightly mostly because she had no interest in speaking of her past. She had made some stuff up saying that she was eighteen and had lived outside of the city as well in a village before now but didn't say any more than that and kept it all vague. Still, Tamamo did tell him some true things about her such as she liked cooking, receiving gifts... and her master of course.

They talked for quite some time and they could have kept on going if it wasn't for the sound of ringing and buzzing that came from one of Jaune's pocket. Tamamo could only watch on as her husband pulled out a small objected and placed it to his ear and began to talk as if speaking to someone.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Oh, hey Pyrrha what's going on?"

"…"

"I'm out in the city"

"…"

"No, I don't know what time it is why?"

"…"

"Wait. What?! Crap how long do I have before the airships stop taking students from Vale to Beacon?"

As Tamamo witnessed one part of a conversation she determined that the device was used as some way of communication. Her husband didn't spend long talking into the object but in that time his face did change into one of panic before he eventually put it away and then proceeded to get up from his chair.

"I'm sorry Tamamo that was my teammate calling me to let know that it almost past the curfew for first years at Beacon so I've got to get back now." The blonde informed as he frantically picked up his bag containing the books and the medicine he had secured much earlier.

Was he just gonna go like that? Back to that big building near the forest she had found herself in?

"Wait!" As he went to move away from there table Tamamo found herself grabbing his sleeve preventing him from leaving. Jaune was once again was trapped by her pretty eyes as they gazed back into his making his legs feel weak.

A look of realisation set in on his face.

"H-Huh oh r-right almost forgot we don't have any way to contact each other do we." Digging his hand back into his pockets the blonde once again pulled out the same object she saw him use to speak to that teammate of his.

"Do you have your scroll on you so I can give you my contacts details?"

She answers back slowly shaking her head making her master pause.

"Oh, err t-that's alright I forget my scroll all the time... I'll just write down my number here and you can message me when you have the chance." He took out a pen and began writing down a series of numbers before on a napkin and passed it on to her.

Tamamo took it without saying anything and looked at what would have been to her moments ago just a bunch of random numbers.

"If you can't find your scroll...we can try meeting up near Beacon again since you already know where that is."

She just nodded back already planning on getting one of these 'scrolls' as they were called. It wouldn't be too hard as Tamamo could easily use her magic to manipulate people into getting what she wanted for nothing if need be.

How do you think she had gotten so many books from the bookstore earlier without any currency? She just worked her magic on the shopkeeper and took the books without paying a thing. Tamamo didn't really feel guilty about it since the act didn't affect her or her master so why should she care.

Like she had mentioned before no one but herself and her husband mattered.

"I'll met up with you again that's a promise!" He stated before comedically dashing out of the café in the general direction of where they first arrived at in the city by those flying machines.

After her husband had left Tamamo looked back at the numbers again on the napkin. The first things she would have to do was to get her hands-on a 'scroll' since then it would give Tamamo a way to contact her master without scaring him away by doing it with magic. She did think about just following after him undetected but choice against that for now.

She was in uncharted territory and knew next to nothing about what was going on in the world or how she was meant to act. Tamamo would need to scout about and find a base to operate temporarily to work out to what to do. At least she knew where her master was at all times thanks to their bond so Tamamo would never have to worry about not finding him.

For now, though Tamamo would stay in the café and enjoy the coffee maybe she could do some reading as well.

Going into her own bag full of books she pulled out a bunch of different ones she had gotten. One of was called the history of Remnant which she picked up for obvious reasons since anything with information on where she was would help immensely. The next one was titled 'How to be a good wife' paired with a blue book called 'One hundred and one ways to get your man' these two were for her research to help with her husband.

Taking out the last book which had a dark black cover that for some reason had stood out to Tamamo at the time and had found herself taking it. She assumed that it would be able to help her in getting with her master in some way since it was in the romance section after all.

"Ninjas of love?" Tamamo read out the title to herself questioningly as she turned the page and read the first chapter.

….

….

Word by word her eye began to widen as she kept reading the contents of the book.

….

….

….

The other occupants in the café were soon disturbed as a loud shout rang out frightening everyone.

"WHAT IS THIS FILTH!"

* * *

 _Beacon_

By some miracle, Jaune had made back in time before the bullhead rides stopped ferrying students from the city to the school. Things were also looking up because Jaune had managed to test out his new motion sickness pills and went through the whole ride without his stomach doing cartwheels or ruining the floor of the bullhead.

Thank the gods for medical drugs.

Jaune was right now slowly sneaking back into his dorm room not wanting to wake anyone up or disturb the rest of his team.

Making his way inside it turns out that maybe Jaune shouldn't have bothered at all as he was met with his partner sitting down on her bed already awake waiting for him. Had really Pyrrha just stayed up this late just for him? Jaune didn't know whether to be touched by her concern or annoyed by it.

It looked like Nora and Ren had fallen asleep so he would still need to be quiet.

Shutting the door shut behind him Jaune greeted his partner with a smile. "Hey Pyrrha...you know didn't have to wait up for me, right?"

The red heard champion gave one back. "I know I just wanted to make sure you were okay since you were gone much longer than normal."

He accepted that answer although Jaune wished that his friend wasn't sacrificing much-needed sleep just to look out for him. It made him feel a bit bad just thinking how long Pyrrha may have stayed up if he hadn't gotten back when he did.

Walking over to his wardrobe near his bed he put the bag down and started getting undressed and changing into a simple shirt and shorts for bed. His comfortable bunny onesie had been ruined by Nora when one of her grenades had gone off permanently staining his onesie pink and Jaune wasn't going to wear a pink bunny onesie.

That would just be ridiculous of course.

Pyrrha already looking away to give him some privacy voiced out carefully to not wake her other teammates up. "why were you late getting back and out around Vale in the first place?"

She tried really hard to not make herself sound like she was fussing over him just then. That was not what Pyrrha wanted Jaune to think of her as at all but him being gone so long had been unusual.

"I ran into this Faunus girl crying out near the Beacon grounds" He explained sadly. "I don't fully know what happened to her but I couldn't just leave her crying like that...so I sort of took her into the city to try and cheer her up...and picked up some stuff that might help in my training and studies at the same time."

"...That was very kind of you Jaune."

"Oh, nah it was nothing...after all like I've said before stranger are just friends you just haven't met yet so of course I would help."

That information had made Pyrrha hit a bit of a conflict since while it made her smile at the fact that her leader was such a kind caring person that Jaune couldn't stop himself from wanting to help someone in need and that he was now taking his studies at Beacon seriously but it also irritated her for some unknown reasons. It was most likely just some senseless paranoia and unneeded jealousy at some nameless girl getting to spend the day out with Jaune that probably meant no harm and was genuinely upset.

It just didn't help much though that what Jaune described could be seen as a date not that her leader would know that with how dense he can be at times.

"How is she?"

"Oh man you wouldn't believe how upset she was when I found her, she was crying her eyes out and latched onto me as soon as I talked to her but I think I was able to at least cheer her up by the end of the day and then she became much more bubbly and happy...I think the two of you would have gotten along."

Pyrrha felt her eyebrow twitch at the idea of this nameless girl with her arms around Jaune and him just introducing some random girl into their small circle of friends.

But then the guilt came from such an idea here was being petty towards a girl she didn't even know just like how she would feel a surge of jealousy around Weiss every time Jaune would spend hours trying to woo her.

Pyrrha sighed to herself and got rid of the useless thoughts.

There was nothing to worry about.

Weiss had no interested in Jaune and the likes of her blonde leader meeting this random girl again was most likely none as far as she knew anyway.

Speaking of the young Arc he was done changing and had put away the things he collected from Vale and was set on getting some much-needed sleep from the exhausting day out with Tamamo.

Pyrrha looked back to him after hearing the wardrobe close with Jaune now in his sleeping attire and then her face scrunched up into a frown at what she saw.

"Jaune..." She tailed off seriously. "what's that mark on your hand."

"Huh?"

Having no idea what his partner was on about Jaune looked at his hands which no longer had his fingerless gloves on allowing him to see what he couldn't have before. There on the back of his hand was some red like markings in three parts which formed the shape of the Arc's family symbol but with a sword passing through them.

'what the heck?! Where did these come from.'

Jaune had no idea but he then had to explain to Pyrrha that he not gotten a tattoo while out in the city because as she put it 'to make himself look cool.' After about ten minutes of Jaune insisting to her that he didn't get a tattoo did his teammate finally relent not wanting to wake anyone up so they both chose to get some sleep.

Taking one last look at the markings Jaune's head hit his pillow and he soon closed his eyes intent on getting some blissful shut-eye wanting to forget it and rest... only there was one problem.

'This pillow feels like I'm resting on a freaking rock now when I compare it to the softness of Tamamo's thighs!'

Jaune spent the whole night tossing and turning trying to find comfort but it was no use. His bed had been ruined thanks to the greatness of the legendary lap pillow and found himself soon wishing that Tamamo was somehow here in bed with him.

'How am I meant to get a good night sleep now?!'

* * *

For some reason all of a sudden Tamamo found herself feeling very happy like she had achieved something great today with her darling Husband.

Like a small milestone had been hit.

Like she felt needed.

A small grin broke out on her face, it looks like things were going nicely for Tamamo's very first day of her new life.

* * *

End

 **There done.**

 **I wasn't too sure what to do for this chapter mostly because I don't really know what I'm even going for with this story. Since I'm not sure if I can even do humor or romance at all since this my first sort of attempt at that even if I'm not taking it seriously.**

 **I do have some scenes planned out later which I hope will be alright if I get around to them.**

 **Good luck to you FGO players again it looks like we are in for a hard time especially if you're free to play. We have a reroll banner for S** **cathach out who I really want since she is one of my favourites but I've already done like seven rolls on her and she just won't come to me. I think used all my luck on the Jalter banner.**

 **:(**

 **And I'm not too sure if I should keep going since there are many banners coming out soon and I've already spent like £30 on trying to get her which only ended up with me only gotten spooked by Marie so far. -_-**

 **After Scathach we should get the** **M** **inamoto no Raikou** **(another one I want) Then after her we get the Ozymandias and Saber Lancelot in one banner. Then just to make it worse not too long we will have the summer banner!**

 **I spoilt for choice here since a lot of these servants I really want. I don't know how my wallet is going to survive. I don't even know which one to roll on anymore since I could skip the lancer Scathach banner now and take my losses because we get an assassin version of her in the summer banner for free but I want her as a lancer as well.**

 **Then again, the summer banner has a lancer Tamamo who is very good.**

 **Another thing is we get to pick another free 4-star servant like last time. I pick Heracles when that first came around but now I got lancer Liz since I really needed a gold lancer because the Gatcha hate me and I already head most of the others anyway.**

 **Anyway, until next time I'll leave you with another Omake I made from bits partly from another story, I was writing but I'll most likely scrap it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(one-shot Omake - Jaune's new mother)

Jaune was currently walking around the beacon ground near the forest right now after he had been harshly turned down by Weiss.

It seemed no matter what he did his snow angle would not give him just one chance. He tried everything that his father had said would work in getting girls to like him. Jaune had acted confident and tried really hard each and every time when asking her out but that seemed to be going nowhere.

He had brought her follower and chocolate.

Sent her a love letter.

Jaune had even sung to her while playing the guitar.

All sorts of romantic stuff but apparently that wasn't good enough to impress someone of her status.

The blonde sighed to himself depressingly.

Honestly, Jaune was starting to think why he was even bothering anymore with trying to get Weiss affection and following what his father had told him on how to get girls. Maybe Jaune should instead follow what his mother had said to him when looking for a girlfriend.

'Remember Jaune sweetheart when trying to find a girl try to look for someone who is caring, pleasant and affectionate to those she cares about...I guess what I'm trying to say dear is... find a girl like me.' The words she said played back to him in his head.

Although Jaune wasn't too keen on the idea of finding some exactly like his mother. 'but...maybe a women girl close enough to that would do me just fine.'

As so as the blonde had thought that a bright flash ahead blinded him.

Jaune couldn't see a thing and before he knew it he had ran right into something.

Whatever it was didn't move an inch from him running into it and stayed where it was. Jaune, however, found his face smacking into two big soft mounds at such force that they promptly rejected him as his head bounced back.

The whole ordeal had been so quick that Jaune didn't even realise he was falling down on his back.

 _THUD_

"OW!"

It hurt

A lot

"what..."

He was a bit dazed from the flash and falling over onto the ground in a short amount of time.

What had even hit him anyway? Gazing up he saw what he had hit.

There looking down at him was an elegant and glamorous woman in the prime of her youth. She had long flowing dark hair that just about touched the ground and in her hand was what looked to be a katana. Her outfit was probably the most eye-catching thing for a hormonal teenager like himself. It was tight purple bodysuit that did nothing to hide the insanely huge chest she possessed.

"Oh no! I'm sorry master are you alright?"

"Err y-yeah I'm fine...um miss."

The woman then grabbed him off the ground and hugged him very hard.

Jaune was sure he heard a bone crack.

"Good I'm glad you are alright master I don't know what I would if you were hurt."

"You're hurting me right now." The blonde knight somehow managed to groan out while still trapped.

"O-Oh my apologies."

She let him go allowing the blonde to breathe before he asked. "W-Who are you and err w-where did you just come from?"

A look of surprise showed on her face before she answered. "Oh, sorry master I'm servant saber...oh? Umm, I'm not a saber...oh err well my name is Minamoto no Raikou."

Jaune tried to move away from her but she tightened her grip on him saying. "W-Why are you trying to run away...I might cry if you treat me with such disdain."

Jaune didn't say a thing back as he was too much in a shock like state unable to say or do anything as the large chested women went on.

"O-Oh and master please you can refer to me as your mom, mother or even as mama Raikou if you like that."

Jaune was now sputtering in surprise at that comment.

"W-What?! What are you saying I already have a mother-"

He found himself cut off from saying any more as the women hugged him pressing his face right into her chest muffling his cries as she whispered into his ear sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"Shhhhhh forget about her I'm your mother now."

Only one thought was going through Jaune's head right now as he screamed it out.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!'

* * *

In a completely different far away dimension two men were sitting down on a nice leather couch watching the blonde haired teenager suffocating by having his face pressed deep into the woman's large bust.

"You know something, Woodhouse..." Zelrecth spoke out to the elderly butler sitting next to him on the couch with a cold drink in his hand.

"...You were right." The old vampire admitted. "Sending out Minamoto to mess with this other universe's kid was a great idea."

The old butler didn't say anything back at first since he was too busy munching on some popcorn enjoying the show.

"Thank you master Zelrecth... I will admit that I'm starting to see the appeal with tormenting with this boy." The butler then went back to eating his popcorn.

Hearing that a smile broke out on Zelrecth's face giving him an impish grin.

"That's what I like to hear! I knew there was a reason why I picked you as my butler over Alfred." He then preceded to playfully smack the elderly man on the back.

Maybe bit too hard since it cause Woodhouse to choke on his food.

Zelrecth didn't notice a thing though and just kept talking while watching the screen even as his butler fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Zelrecth tail off still not seeing Woodhouse possibly slowly dying right next to him.

What could he be forgetting though?

"That's it!" A light bulb lit up above his head. "There's new banner going on right now and I haven't even whal- err I mean rolled on it yet!"

"I've got to hurry while the rate up is still on." The red eyed vampire ran out of the room at full speed to start spending some quartz.

Woodhouse manged to dislodge the food blocking his wind pipe and was soon breathing heavily trying to get some oxygen back in his lungs.

Once he was done gasping the old butler muttered out. "What a fool doesn't he know that rate up is a lie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, it's King again.**

 **Been a while hasn't it?**

 **Gonna be honest it doesn't feel like it's been over a year since I've last updated this. Kinda shocked when I looked at the dates and saw how long it had been. Reasons, you know...life and crap like that.**

 **Wanted to up date this sooner but got stuck along the way somewhere. Had issues figuring out where I wanted to take this story, at first I thought of going more serious and having a grail war (why Jaune had command seals at the end of the last chapter) then scraped that and thought of going more silly in having a holy waifu war with Jaune in the middle of a bunch of Fate girls. Scrap that idea as well and in the end decided in leaving it with just Tammao. Keep it simple and all that, but then I got stuck with a scene in this chapter and put it off for a while.**

 **So moving on Jaune will keep the command seals and I'll come up with some other crap excuse for them later on next chapter maybe. Anyway, Tamamo does have a real body. Couldn't decide at the start because of the seals but whatever can't take this story seriously.**

 **Also I know it's late but yeah Psychominer I am trying to keep in mind that Tamamo isn't really a 'nice' person...well at least to anyone that isn't her husband and the fact she has an** **evil aligment. Then again, my first exposure to Tamamo was in Fate/extella the umbral star and her actions in that game left an impression on me which doesn't seem to follow over in to say FGO with her behaviour. I see Tamamo as someone who will do anything for her husband, and while appearing as a kind hearted, innocent wife, deep down she's very selfish and definitely won't think twice about killing someone. God help whoever tries to harm her Jaune or keep them apart but don't worry no intention of making her go yandere or anything like that.**

 **Anyway hope you framing on Nerofest has been going well. King needs those petals damn it! Also got Brynhildr but no Nero bride. :(**

 **Warning my spelling and grammar is bad. (But you already knew that.)**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 **Disclaimer I don't own RWBY or the Fate series.**

 **Thanks to AlucardTheDragonicGod and Lord Rikudou with there help as always.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Beacon Academy…_

"I'm telling you, Ren, this was my most craziest dream yet."

"Uh-huh."

"There was this creepy old man with grey hair and red eyes that wore some tacky suit."

"Hmm" Ren hummed back showing his childhood friend that he was paying attention as he calmly ate his food in the cafeteria.

"I know right! It's so weird and in my dream, he had this obsession with our fearless leader and kept playing pranks on him." Nora explained while loading a grape onto her spoon before catapulting it across the room over at Yang, who sat at her team's table. The fiery blonde caught the airborne food with her open mouth, giving a thumbs up leading Nora to grin and to keep on launching every bit of food she could find.

"I dreamt that the old geezer summoned and drop off this pretty pink-haired looking girl on Jaune. She rode this strange creature that looked like a cross between a bird and horse and then the two of them went on a date flying up to the moon."

"Hmm."

"But! Later on in the dream, it turned out that the pinkette was actually a cute boy." Nora exclaimed and looked over at Ren who didn't even seem fazed by her weird dream. "He tricked our leader with a trap, Ren! Now Jaune will forever live on questioning his sexuality!"

"..."

The ginger hammer wielder started at the pink-eyed boy, waiting for him to finally respond and hear his thoughts on her story.

"Nora..." The long black-haired teen didn't even look over at her as he spoke.

"Yes, Ren."

"No more late-night pancakes snacks before bed, it keeps making you have weird dreams."

"WHAT! But Ren-"

Trying to ignore his over-hyper teammate attempting to get her pancake privileges back, Jaune was sitting a bit further down his team's table with Pyrrha right beside him whilst he held a book in his hand.

It was one of the many books he had recently acquired yesterday.

After some serious thinking and the very harsh rejection from Weiss the other day, Jaune had reluctantly chosen to stop his relentless pursuits after the heiress' affection. It seemed after being so brutally berated and insulted by the girl he had a crush on, the blonde had gotten the message loud and clear. Weiss wasn't interested in him and she most certainly wasn't playing hard to get like his naïve and delusional mind had conjured up for him to explain away her dismissals. Instead, now, Jaune wisely decided to go along with the advice that the Schnee had spewed out in her rant against him.

Referring to that if Jaune had put nearly as much time, effort and dedication into making himself a better huntsman as he had done with attempting to romance Weiss then he might already have been further along with catching up with all his peers here at Beacon.

So, with a new set of priorities in place today was the first day of Jaune trying to seriously better himself. Something he should have started doing the moment he had secured his place in Beacon.

Not just for his own personal safety and benefit but for his whole team as well.

Thinking back on it was very dangerous and selfish of him to fake his way into Beacon. If something went wrong on say a mission then it wasn't just him who could end up getting hurt. Jaune had a whole team to look out for now as their leader and none of his teammates could perform at their best if they kept having to pick his dead weight.

The blonde refused to allow his own foolishness and old ideas of grandeur to be the reason why anyone got hurt.

Or worse killed.

He wouldn't let his new friends he had made here at school down after everything they had done for him.

So currently the one book he was reading now was concerning Aura, Jaune thought that it was the best one to start off with as before the initiation he hadn't even known about such a thing which everyone else around him acted as if it was common knowledge.

Apparently, Aura didn't just make a protective force-field around the body but a person could also use it to make their attacks stronger by making their weapon act as a conduit to deal much more effective blows at an opponent. Fascinatingly if a person was also skilled enough, they could produce barriers out of Aura to block attacks or protective domes to shelter multiply people from incoming dangers.

"Hraaaaarh." A long yawn escaped from the blonde-haired leader's lips.

Despite all this interesting information Jaune was having trouble staying forced on the book due being so damn tired.

Large bags were under his eyes, evidence to show the fact that he hadn't been able to get much sleep last night despite his best efforts. The young Arc was so sleep deprived that it had been a constant battle to stay conscious. A battle he ended up losing when it had come time for professor Ports class and ramblings, much to the displeasure of his partner after Jaune had spoken to her about how he was going to take things in Beacon more seriously.

But it wasn't his fault damn it!

No matter what nothing was ever going to compare or even come close to the sacred comfort that been Tamamo's lap pillow. 'Honestly, how in the world could it feel so good just resting my head on her thighs?' He wondered before quickly shaking his head to stop himself from daydreaming of Tamamo and her soft lap.

Jaune would end spending the rest of the day doing that if he allowed it.

Still drowning out the noise going around him by Nora and the rest of the people in the School cafetière Jaune was having less success at ignoring his red-haired teammate. Pyrrha was sitting next to him with her own plate of food that she was currently eating but the champion's emerald eyes were constantly drifting over to him.

So much that Jaune could feel a hole being burnt into his skull from her intense gaze.

Feeling uncomfortable being under the champion's stare Jaune shifted around in his seat trying to not look over at the girl.

'Why is Pyrrha looking at me like that? What did I do?'

Taking a side glance over at the redhead Jaune saw that Pyrrha was staring at his hand. Following her gaze, the blonde realized that the strange red markings on his right hand were visible for all to see. After last night Jaune had tried hiding the mark by using the cuff of his school uniform to cover it up.

Jaune went to hide away the mysterious mark again but...

"Hey! What's that!?"

Nora must have noticed Pyrrha's attention towards his hand as the hammer-wielding girl suddenly jumps in-between him and his partner.

Grabbing his arm in her strong grip. "Oh my gods! Fearless leader, did you get a tattoo?" Nora's not so quiet voice drawled the attention of everyone else.

"That's... So awesome!" She loudly exclaimed.

"Ren, can I get a tattoo as well?" The silent boy didn't get to respond before Nora gasped as a brilliant idea came to her. "Oh! Wait I know, we can get matching tattoos. It'll be like you and me are in our own little gang."

"Nora..." Ren looked at her with a deadpan. "We are not getting tattoos."

The pancake loving girl deflated a little upon hearing her childhood friend's shut down of her idea.

"But Jaune's got one, it's not fair," Nora whined.

"Let me see this." A new voice entered in.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled out as Yang rushed over to their table and snatched his arm out of Nora's strong grip and into her own.

"Wow, vomit-boy that's a nice mark you got there." Yang complemented liking the look of the design.

Maybe she would look into getting her personal emblem tattooed on her body as well, preferably someplace where her Dad and Uncle wouldn't be able to see it. The men would probably freak... well maybe not her Uncle but her father wouldn't approve of it.

Even though Tai had gotten himself inked up in his younger years, the hypocrite.

"When did you get this?" The brawler questioned before a playful smile worked its way onto her lips. "Wait, I know! You got it done yesterday when you walked off to try and impress our resident ice queen over there, right?"

Going unnoticed Pyrrha's hands went under the table and balled up tightly upon hearing that.

Weiss just looked over from her table and turned up nose at them and scoffed with displeasure at the idea of blonde idiot still trying to woo her even after she had hoped to have given him the clear message that she wasn't interested and wanted to be left alone.

"As if I'll be impressed by anything that dunce does. Some stupid ink isn't going to change my option of him. It's a miracle he even managed to pass last semester with how far he's been trailing behind the rest of us."

The heiress went back to drinking her tea while sitting beside Blake, who hadn't taken her sleepy amber eyes off the notebook in her hands. They were all meant to be seated down and wait for their leader to show up about something important.

"Huh," Yang muttered looking over at her sister's teammate. "Well looks like it didn't work lady-killer...but don't worry." She looked back over to him with a teasing grin.

"The tattoo kinda give you a bad boy appeal so if ever get tired of chasing Weiss you know where to find me~." She joked at him before finishing off with a wink.

"Actually, you're wrong."

Yanking his arm free Jaune frowned and nursed his wrist.

"I'm not trying to impress Weiss...not anymore anyway." He muttered quietly getting a look and a side glance from both Pyrrha and Weiss upon hearing it.

Both of them feeling hope and relief but for the opposite reasons if those words truly meant anything. Although the heiress wasn't going to personally get her hopes too high up, accepting them to be just empty words. Given the fact that how obsessed the boy had been with her since the start of Beacon Weiss had no reason yet to think that in a few days she would be back to rejecting the Arc's advances.

" ...and this isn't a tattoo." He continued on while looking at the red mark. "I don't know where it came from. It just appeared on my hand suddenly and I can't get it off."

He tried getting rid of it by attempting to wash the mark off this morning but had success. The red mark refused to leave his skin. Didn't matter how hard he tried to remove it, the thing wouldn't come off.

"Really?"

"Yeah and I still dunno how it got there." It was a complete mystery to Jaune as to the origins of the symbol on his hand.

'How am I going to explain this to mom and my sisters when I see them again.' The Arc panic internally if he couldn't find a way to get rid of the supposed tattoo.

His mother wasn't a big fan of the idea of her children permanently marking their bodies with ink and Jaune was scared about how the Arc matriarch would react if she thought he had gotten one. Juliet Arc was a kind woman but she knew how to be strict and intimidating when she needed to be, especially towards her children when they had messed up in some way.

'Gods help me if she ever comes to visit me here. She's probably still upset with me about running off to Beacon and the dangers that come with being a huntsman in training.'

Raising an eyebrow at Jaune, unaware of his thoughts, Yang just responded by shrugging her shoulders. "Huh, that is weird... but who cares! You got a sick looking pattern out of it so don't sweat the small stuff and just enjoy it."

"You like to live life a bit too carefree, don't you?" Jaune observed stating the obvious.

Still smiling the follow blonde just simply said "Yup! You know it."

The boy just sighed shaking his head and hoping that he could get back to reading his book and keep to his promise that he made himself of becoming a better huntsman.

Unfortunately, the sound of something heavy slamming down took his and everyone else's attention over the table team RWBY had claimed.

'What is it now?' Jaune saw that his first friend here at Beacon, Ruby, had finally shown up and looked to of slammed down a filled-up binder at her table catching everybody off guard. The words 'Best Day Ever Activities' was scribbled on the cover in red marker over whatever had been there previously.

It appeared to the lacking blonde huntsman in training that his best friend was preparing to give them a speech.

He watched as Ruby cleared her throat. "Sisters...friends...Wiess.

"Hey!"

"Just under twenty-four hours ago, I had a dream."

Yang gave them all a look. "This ought to be g-"

"Oh!" Nora yelled, jumping up and down in her seat breaking Ruby off from her speech. "I had a dream as well Ruby!" Everyone's eyes shifted over to ginger-haired girl due to the erratic display. "Did yours also involve Jaune becoming a homosexual by a confusing pink and white-haired trap?"

"..."

Silence.

The whole cafeteria went quiet for a moment as everyone else present gave the two teams an odd look with a bunch of people's gazes going over to the blonde leader.

"Wait... what was that?" Jaune looked over at Nora wondering why she had been dreaming about such a thing to begin with.

'On second thoughts maybe I'm better off not knowing.' He reasoned wisely.

Although he now had some people spreading rumors thinking the leader of team JNRP was apparently into traps. 'Damn it, Nora!'

"Ignore her Jaune," Ren chimed in. "Nora just had another wacky pancake dream...and besides we all know that traps aren't gay."

Blinking owlishly. "Why do you seem so oddly sure about that?" Jaune asked his usually silent teammate with concern.

"Guys? Hello? I'm trying to say something here." The whole conversation had become derailed now with no one paying any attention to Ruby, who was looking at them all with an angry pout at being forgotten.

Weiss meanwhile peered over at what her leader had dropped off at the table and enquired. "Did you steal my binder?"

"Quiet you! I'm not a thief." The little reaper pointed her finger and shouted getting all of her friends to stop talking and take notice of her again.

Poor Ruby turned red a little from being the center of attention. "L-Look guys, classes have already started back up sooner than I thought and I never got the chance for us to take part in a series of events I had planned out for us to have the best day ever! So, I've got to make up for lost time and I want us to do it now."

"While I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared of what you had in store for us Ruby, but it's too late, the new semester has already started," Weiss explained making the younger girl look saddened at the news. "Plus, need I remind you dear leader along with classes and tests going on we need to prepare for the event at the end of the Year."

Still looking dejected the younger girl nodded her at the statement. "Yeah, your right," Ruby muttered back. She really wanted to have a big day of fun stuff which she could have looked back on and called the best day ever.

Yang looked confused and asked. "Wait what's happening at the end of the year."

"The Vytal festival you moron!"

"Ooooh yeah, I forgot about that." Yang chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

At the mention of the upcoming event, Ruby's downtrodden looked vanished and eyes sparkled. "Oh, I can't wait for the tournament to start!" Just thinking about seeing all the cool possible weapons made the girl want to explode with excitement.

"What about you sis?" Zipping over to Yang. "You excited for the tournament?"

Jaune watched on as a familiar smile showed itself on the older sister's face. 'Oh no...'

Yang giggled. "Of course, I am. You could say that it's " _Vytal_ " to my experience~!" The brawler then burst out laughing at her own joke.

Everyone groaned at the bad pun and face-palmed with exception of Nora who took a different approach to voice her displeasure.

"BOOOO!"

A pie was then picked up and thrown right into Yang's face knocking her to the ground.

Silence once again fell upon the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at Nora but she immediately pointed at Ren, who had rested his face in hands, and put up an innocent façade in some vain attempted to deny responsibility.

All of the other students began getting out of their seats and running for their lives towards the exit upon seeing Yang Xiao Long getting back up with her infamous red eyes. The fiery blond picked up a tray and threw the food right back at her attacker. This all leading to the start of the biggest food fight that Beacon had ever seen.

'Goddamn it, Nora look what have you've started?' Jaune wondered as the tanks of both teams started tossing people's abandoned lunches at one another. With Nora shouting "I'm Queen of the castle" at one point as she built a fort out the many tables and soon got Ren dragged into her escapade which was surely going to land them in trouble.

'This is getting out of hand.' The Arc was wondering if it wasn't too late to sneak off and avoid the food fight that was escalating quickly.

Sadly, he was unsuccessful in even starting his escape plan before getting hit in the head by a stray piece of fruit and substantially got dragged into the messy all-out food war.

* * *

Sometime later...

It had been a few days now since the...incident caused by Nora and Yang which had spiralled out of control.

"Doing four whole days of detention for wreaking the cafeteria." Sighing, Jaune muttered. "Give me a break."

After the food fight to end all food fights, the aftermath of the whole thing had seen both team JNRP and team RWBY punished for ruining the school's lunchroom.

'Why did I let myself get dragged into it?' Jaune wondered as he walked the school halls in his normal outfit. His school uniform was still getting cleaned from all food that had been splashed on it.

They had been forced by Miss Goodwitch to clean most of the mess they had made in the cafeteria on the first day followed by having to endure being put on janitor duty for the rest of the school for the next three days. While hard work for sure, Jaune personally thought that he and his friends had gotten off easy for what the deputy headmistress could have done to them.

In those few days, Jaune had still kept to his new-found goal of trying to improve himself. He didn't go back to trying to gain Weiss's affection and had instead used that new free time he had found himself with to ask Pyrrha if they could slip in a few more training sessions.

Something that made the green-eyed girl extremely happy for some reason. Jaune was sure that he was starting to ask too much from his partner in ways of helping him but he didn't really have anyone else to turn to for assistance.

'Except maybe...' Pulling out his scroll Jaune was disappointed to see that he hadn't received any new messages.

He had given Tamamo his number days ago now and she still hadn't contacted him.

'I only spent less than a day with her but I can't get her out of my head.' Although he couldn't figure out why. He had only met the girl for one day but she had left a very big impression on him.

And he wasn't just referring to the fact that now his pillows were next to useless to him for getting any sleep.

'Stupid sexy soft thighs!'

Perhaps it because she was beautiful like no girl he had ever seen before. Perhaps it was because he liked her quirky nature or maybe it was just the fact that the fox Faunus didn't have any preconceptions when it came to him. He wasn't 'vomit boy' or the scrawny blonde who kept on losing every spearing match like the rest of his peers knew him as.

To Tamamo at those moments he was just Jaune.

It was nice, like a fresh start where he could be whoever he wanted to when presenting himself to her.

'Man, I am that sad and pathetic that I'm actually getting depressed over the fact that some pretty girl I randomly meet hasn't contacted me like she said she would?' He pondered to himself before realizing that answer was yes, he was that sad. 'Dunno why I've gotten my hopes up, I mean this isn't the first time a member of other sex has ghosted me. My luck with women has always seemed to be bad, first in my hometown and then here in Beacon, I had hope that maybe this time it would be different but...'

Needless to say, the young knight would have liked to of heard back from the fox girl but hadn't.

Maybe the girl just didn't want to hang out with him again or she had more important things going. 'Its shame though... I was really hoping she could help me out somehow.' Plus, the girl was really cute but Jaune didn't want to think too much about after the whole Weiss experience.

There was no need for him to go from chasing one beautiful girl, that he now knew was clearly out of his league, to an arguably even more beautiful and elegant girl with cute fox features as a bounce.

Deciding to forget about those thoughts the blonde knight walked into the Beacon library. Jaune was hoping to get a head start on studying for exams to improve his grades, which were very lacking last semester, to say the least.

Stepping in, he noted that the library was unusually crowded. Filled up mostly with older students that were spread out everywhere with a small mountain pile of books to their side, looking miserable and dead tired. Jaune guessed that they were all fourth years, getting started early with their studying and getting ready for their final exams which would play a large part in if they got their huntsman licenses or not.

'Damn, this place is packed. How I am I meant to find a quiet place to read?'

Everywhere you looked all you could see was overwhelmed students drowning in textbooks.

'Suppose I'll see if there's a free spot hidden somewhere at the back.'

Walking passed the dozens or so other students going about their reading, going deeper into the maze-like room filled with bookshelves. Less than five minutes of searching Jaune discovered a far corner hidden behind a lot of smaller bookshelves and stacks of unshelved novels.

Although it seemed someone had beaten him to this spot and had taken as their own long before him.

A person whose face he was familiar with.

A certain black-haired bow wearing female.

Though the site that was shown to Jaune was a slightly surprising one.

Blake was sitting at the single studying desk with her head gently resting down on her folded arms which she was using as an improvised pillow. He could just hear the soft sound of low breathing from where he stood. The scene of the dark mysterious member of team RWBY passed out in the middle of the library was very odd and not to say very concerning.

The blonde leader knew something was going on between Blake and the rest of her team after the incident with Torchwich at the docks but Jaune and the rest of his team had chosen to wisely keep themselves out of it and not intrude on another team's plights. It's wasn't their business, unless Ruby or someone decided they wanted to let them in on their team troubles but since no had Team JNPR focused with there own tasks.

Advancing forward discreetly as he could, Jaune somehow managed to make it to the sleeping girl's side without waking her up.

Peering over her shoulder, he noticed an open book peeping out from just under her arms.

There looked to be a hand-drawn sketch of a man wearing a mask with a sword on his back next to a flower on the page.

Ignoring it, Jaune went to wake the girl up, she should be in bed not napping in the library.

"Blake, Blake?" He gently shocked at her shoulder. "Come on wake up."

The girl's eyes shot open with fright as if Jaune had dropped a bucket of freezing water on the book lover. Her body stiffened, muscles locked into place. Blake's gaze soon found his, giving the blonde full view of the noticeable bags under her eyes, a clear sign of lack of sleep and exhaustion.

Upon realizing it was the leader of team Juniper that had woken her from her slumber, the brief fear and panic clear within those amber orbs vanished-Blake had probably thought it had been one of her teammates that had found her- instead, she appeared to show a hint of embarrassment and broke eye contact.

Probably feeling ashamed in herself that he, the blundering blonde wannabe knight had managed to sneak up and catch her off guard, taking a nap in the back of the library no less.

"Blake...are you alright?" He asked with concern, if a bit awkwardly, before removing his hand from her shoulder with haste.

"Jaune?" She groaned out, sounding still half asleep and dazed of her surroundings. "What...why are you here?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes to rid herself from the effects of sleep.

Looking down at the desk she had passed out on, Blake's face flashed yet again with a moment of panic before she quickly snatched up the open notebook with drawings that she had slept on top of and swiftly put hid it away in her bag from his viewing.

'What was that about?'

Taken back a second at the black-haired girl puzzling behaviour, Jaune answered. "This is the library. I'm here to study...unlike you, who seemed to be using it as a lounge for catnaps."

A mean glare was sent his way at the little pun.

Yang would be proud.

Blake broke away from her glaring and instead just sighed, rubbing at her forehead in frustration. "Did one of my teammates send you out to find me?"

"No, why would they?" Jaune was lost as to why she would come to such a conclusion. "I already said that I came here to study. I wouldn't have even found you here if it wasn't for the fact that the library is unusually crowded today."

"You came here to study?"

Blake was sceptical.

Her soul-piercing gaze, while tired still managed to unnerve him. "I don't think I've ever seen you lay a foot in here since we started Beacon unless Pyrrha was the one forcing you to come with her."

True, usually it was his partner who had to drag him along here to make sure that he studied for upcoming exams. Pyrrha didn't have to worry, she was always battling it out with Weiss for the top spots in every test. But Jaune needed all the help he could get. The Arc was hopeless when it came to the material that the teachers expected them to complete.

So that meant studying.

A lot.

Sadly, it was something he had always left to last minute as he had no love for sitting down all day with a large textbook in front of him. Forcing his redhead saviour to cram in everything in his thick skull that she could.

Jaune had just passed by the skin of his teeth.

Once again Pyrrha was having to carry him through everything.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to change and improve myself." He defended. "I knew how... far behind I am compared to everyone else," Admitting such a thing was harder than he thought. "Despite Pyrrha saying I'm a fast learner, it means little if don't take the initiative and dedicate myself to becoming a true Huntsman."

Blake didn't say anything.

She didn't know why the blonde had all of a sudden started taking things more seriously before he seemed fine with wasting his time chasing after Weiss-God knows why- and feeling sorry for himself that he wasn't as good everyone else instead of doing something about it. It was unknown if the blonde meant what he said by carrying through with his new set goals and not just abandon them in a few days.

Only time will tell if he succeeded or failed.

The team leader had always seemed like the odd one out to her when it came to the other students accepted here, he lacked strength, speed, agility, high intelligence, endurance and didn't even know his semblance.

Only things Jaune had going for him, that Blake knows of, was his high Aura levels-which meant nothing other then becoming a big punching bag if he couldn't make use of it- and his apparent knack for strategy.

Whatever other qualities Jaune may have were unknown and Blake didn't care enough to dig deeper. She already had more important matters going on that demanded her attention.

"Why were you asleep back here anyway?" Jaune couldn't help but blurt out. "Surely your bed back in your dorm is comfier than the desk."

'Certainly not as comfy as Tamamo's thighs!' His mind all of sudden betrayed him.

It felt like maybe he should be worried about becoming addicted to the fox's lap pillow.

"I don't wish to go back to my dorm room, the rest of my team is back there."

"And that's bad?"

"Yes, it is."

"I dunno, Blake, they probably worried about you."

Blake's tired eyes bored into him. "Look...Jaune, stop digging, this doesn't concern you." She rudely informed him.

Frowning at her rude dismissal, Jaune eventually settled on shaking his head.

Blake was right.

This wasn't his business, he shouldn't get involved.

The mistake was thinking that Blake of all people would open up and explain what was going on. This was the girl who rivalled Ren with how quiet she could be, only ever saying a few words.

It didn't help that out of all the member of team RWBY, Blake was the one Jaune had interacted the least with.

Heck, this little discussion here was the longest one that they had between each other ever. Apart from the normal greeting they gave - he had to be the one to initiate them - when their teams met up, him and Blake really had nothing to say to one another.

"Fine." Was all he said before taking a seat.

Blake, who already had another book out to read looked at Jaune with a raised brow. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down, what does it look like? There's no other quiet spot for me to study."

"So you're using my spot?"

"Yeah, you've got more than one seat on this table so of course."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"You do?" Jaune smiled, already knowing that given the chose Blake would have him leave. "But if you don't want me to use my scroll and text your team about this little hideaway you've got then you'll let me use it as much as I like."

Blackmail, a tried and tested method of getting what one wants.

Jaune might not know what was going on between Blake and her team but he knew enough that she was avoiding them and that he could use to his advantage.

Not very Knightley of him but one of the books he had read made mention that any general or strategist shouldn't shy away from using underhanded methods if it insured there victory and men's survival.

'Who knew that studying could actually benefit me in real life.'

Blake's glare returned in full force.

Sadly, for her, the look didn't hold much of a threat due to the heavy bags under her eyes making it look like the girl was more ready to pass out again then be able to hurt him.

Sighing, "Fine then," Clearly the girl didn't look thrilled at him invading her secret spot that she used to hide away from her team. But under the risk of him leaking her location, she allowed the blonde to use the area as he liked. "Just be quiet and don't disturb me."

"Don't have to worry about that." He muttered softly and then opened up his book.

* * *

The two of them had been silent for a long time.

It was unclear how long Jaune spent in silence with just simple going from book to book on different subjects. Reading on Grimm biology and behavior for professor Port's lesson, learning of historic battles from the great war and the Faunus revolution for Oobleck's classes and even trying to look into the subject of dust for when he had Professor Peach again. Blake hadn't said a word to him since he had sat down, the hidden Faunus had her nose buried deep into her own books, she appeared to be looking for something.

What for he did not know.

Closing the current book he had just finished using, Jaune resisted slamming his head down on the desk.

'I am so… _**boreddddd**_ **!** '

Jaune had found it hard to keep on reading, finding himself looking for any type of distraction that was more interesting than a textbook. Checking his scroll a lot had been his plan, meanly the teen had been hoping to see if had gotten any messages.

Specifically one from a certain pink-haired fox girl.

But what greeted him was just screensaver.

This was mind-numbing, he wasn't made to be cooped up all day with a book as his only companion.

How in the world could Blake spend all her time doing this?

Flipping out his scroll again under the table, Jaune was yet again met with nothing. He was beginning to think the girl he met at the edge of the woods wasn't ever going to contact him.

"...Hey, Blake…"

She didn't even look up from her book. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't disturb me."

"Yeah, I know but…there something I wanted to ask you," He shifted in his seat. "It's about Faunus."

That got Blake to slowly take her gaze away from her book and onto him.

"I w-wanted…" He hesitated before continuing. "Has it ever happened before that a Faunus would get chased out of town just because of the heritage and that they are different?"

"Why?" She strained.

"Because you're...you know…" Whispering and looking to see no one else was around. "A Faunus."

"That's not what I meant," She hissed out, her eyes narrowing at him. "Why are you suddenly asking about anything to do with the Faunus?"

He had never shown any feelings or interest on the matter before.

"B-Because I recently ran into one at the edge of the emerald forest, she was alone and look scared…" Jaune's face winces at the memory of the scene he walked in on of a cry Tamamo. "She was weeping on the ground for god sake. I took her into town to cheer her up and she mentioned something about being chased away."

"You help a random Faunus you had never met? Why did you help her."

"What do you mean 'why'! I did it because it was the right thing to do!"

That answered seemed to get him into Blake's good books.

"Then that makes you one of the rare ones...sadly."

Shaking his head, Jaune continued with his question. Thinking safely that Blake wouldn't bite his head off.

"Is what she said true then? Are there really people like that out there towards your kind? Does that sort of thing happens a lot?"

Jaune came from a small town out in the countryside. He had never been exposed to the full lengths of mistreatment that the Faunus had to suffer. He just assumed growing up that sure, there were close-minded folks out there but as time went by people's views were changing, that the racism toward the Faunus was dying down.

But then he had heard of Tamamo's situation.

Blake chewed her lip.

"Yes, it does happen." She finally answered making the teen feel even more pity towards Tamamo and what she must of went through. "The conditions of the kingdom have improved over the decades. More and more shops open their doors to us and non-humans are no longer forced into Slums anymore because we were an 'eyesore' as someone put it."

Eyes casting down. "Its progress I suppose but...many would say it's too slow."

The yellow-eyed teen appeared to be thinking back on something...or someone.

A downcast expression took over her. "Outside the kingdoms is a whole other story." Anger flashed in her glowing eyes as they took a more feline-like aspect to them with her pupils narrowing into thin needles.

"One town might open its gates to us while the next settlement on the road may run you out of town, the Faunus you met was lucky. Some backward places out there don't try to chase you out but hunt you down with a lynch mob," That news shocked Jaune, could some places out in the wilds be so barbaric? "My father once told me of a small town he went to visit once that still shot Faunus on-site if they were seen approaching. Then there are the horrible rumours that say there are still scum out there that use Faunus as Slaves, be it for labour or…' other' disgusting practices." Blake spat the words out like poison.

At the very last part, Jaune's body and mind froze with a voice replaying in his head.

'...Mater~...'

No

Jaune shook his head, his mind was messing up and going crazy. There was definitely no connection there at all.

He refused to believe it.

Left speechless, Jaune felt the need to say something, anything.

"I'm s-sorry, I had no clue…"

"It's fine, most people don't care to know what it's like. You shouldn't be apologizing for the vile acts of strangers that you have no sway over." The bow wearing teen shrugged.

It wasn't Jaune's fault for the treatment of her people.

Blake kept talking, spinning tales of the injustice she had seen towards the Faunus over her years growing up and working in the White Fang. The blonde just listened, looking troubled the more as the words left her lips.

Whilst venting Blake had found herself feeling relieved the more she let out. It was kinda of...satisfying for her to confide with someone about the issues that bothered her.

His reaction towards her information pleased her.

Gazing deeply at the blonde and seeing the disgusted grim look on his face brought a nice feeling to her chest. To know that he felt the same way about such terrible fates befalling the Faunus out there gave her a bit of hope.

Maybe if more people out there were willing to open their eyes and see what was happening all around them then things could change much faster.

Maybe if more people were more like Jaune.

Open-minded, accepting of others and...kind.

'Is this what Pyrrha sees in him?' How come no one else seemed to notice it.

Perhaps the blonde's goofy behaviour, unimpressive performance at school, his off-putting obsession towards the Schnee heiress and other flaws made it near impossible to spot any of the desirable qualities Jaune possessed.

'I'm only now beginning to notice now how-' Blake halted those rouge thoughts and immediately shook her head.

'No, don't even finish that thought.'

She already had enough problems with blondes as it was, Yang and Sun were a real headache. Her sleep-deprived mind must have been messing with her if she started thinking such thing about Jaune Arc of all people. How could she allow such stupid things to distract her? The White Fang was what should be at the forefront of her mind, not some...unimpressive blonde that she had only shared a few words with.

'Maybe I really should go to bed after all.' Lack of sleep was making her think out of character.'My team is going to question me though.'

Blake wasn't looking forward to that.

"You leaving?" Jaune inquired, seeing her get up out of her seat.

"Yes, I think that...I need to go to bed after all."

"Ah, that's probably for the best. Your eyes look really baggy and bloodshot, it's not pretty."

Keeping her face emotionless. "Thank you for telling me." The sarcasm was so heavy that even the dense blonde picked it up.

"Haha, s-sorry." Jaune chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm thank you for answering my question Blake, I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." She kept her words short and went to leave.

"Wait!"

Only to make it two steps before getting called out again.

Her back facing, Jaune explained his reason for stopping her. "Before I forget, I ran into an old friend of yours in Vale the other day."

Her heart stopped.

'An old friend?'

Blake didn't have many she would call a 'friend' from her past.

Given the people she surrounded herself with back then, the cat could count the number on hand.

"Is that so…"

Unaware of anything Jaune kept speaking. "Guy named Tukson, runs a bookshop in the city. Said he knew you and asked me to mention to tell you that you should visit him since he's leaving town soon."

'Tukson?'

The man was an old companion from her White Fang days. A good person, he had helped Blake with her desertion and been invaluable in making sure no one had tracked her down. Trying to pretend that the information wasn't such a big deal to her. Putting on a fake act, Blake jokingly said "What were you doing in a Bookstore like that? Pretty sure you only like to read comic books."

Internally things were a different story with Blake's emotions.

'Tukson is leaving? Why?'

She hadn't heard anything about such plans. Better yet how did Jaune know of him! Never mind that wasn't important if Tukson was leaving and wanted to see her before he left then something must not be right.

Had the White Fang tracked him down... or worse...had they found her out?

The possible number of outcomes for Tukson leaving Vale were many and Blake very much doubted his reasons were because he fancied a change in scenery.

"Hey! Don't dis comic books. Besides, don't you read porn or something in your spare time anyway?

The voice of the blonde male snaps the cat Faunus out of her trace.

"W-What!? N-No, I read romance novels, romance!" Blake could feel her composure breaking at the need to defend her taste in literature."Who told you such a thing?"

"Yang."

'Of course, she did.'

Sighing, Blake thanked Jaune for passing the message along before calmly walking out of the library and leaving the Arc to continue studying on his own. She prayed that the blonde hadn't picked up that anything was wrong or strange about her behavior after giving her the news. The last thing she wanted was anyone getting involved in matters which belonged only with her.

She told herself that there was nothing to worry about, Jaune wasn't known for being quick on the uptake when it came to body language and hidden undertones.

If that was the case then the young Knight would have picked on Pyrrha's obvious affection by now and maybe finally the champion could stop acting so depressed when her leader didn't look her way.

Keeping her cool, Blake hastily heading towards the docks to grab a bullhead to Vale.

Looks like catching up on sleep was going to have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Vale..._

'No, no...no! Come on work…'

Tamamo was walking down one of the many busy streets not looking where she was going, tapping away at the small tablet-like device in her hands.

An alert popped up on the screen.

'Grrrrra NO! That's not what I wanted! Why does this horrid thing keep asking Tamamo if she wants to update some app? I didn't even remember installing such a thing in the first place.' She felt so close to crushing the object and getting a new one, which she had already done twice by now.

Getting her hands on them had been easy to come by, due to just simple borrowing(Stealing) whatever Scroll she saw from any random person with the help of her persuasion(Magic) skills.

What?

It was for a good cause...to help her reunite with her love. So what if a couple of nobodies lost their possessions, it wasn't her concern as long as it helps her with her Husband. She had spent nearly three days trying to figure this blasted device out! Because of this, she hadn't been able to get back in touch with her master as she had promised!

A dark rain cloud formed above her head and her ears drooped. 'Master is probably thinking what a bad wife Tamamo is for not hearing from her for days now after she agreed to help him with his dream.'

An image of a disappointed Jaune materialised into her head.

It broke her heart.

'What if... Husband finds another wife because Tamamo couldn't reach him in time.' Her over imaginary mind then pictured the blonde being dragged away from a crying Tamamo by a faceless girl draped over his arm.

That thought kicked Tamamo into overdrive.

'I must see my Husband as soon as possible before some bimbo hussy tries to take him away from me!' She must keep an eye on her man.

But first, she needed to figure out this stupid Scroll!

How could humans create something as sophisticated as long rang communication without any magic but make it so damn complicated to use?

'I just want to contact my Husband!' Comical tears threatened to spill out from her eyes. 'It's not fair!'

It was a good thing no one on the streets could see her right now. Many would find the sight of a pinking haired fox Faunus crying because of her inability of using technology very odd in the late morning.

By putting a simple spell on her person, it made the common folk around Tamamo ignore her as if she wasn't there, very useful for avoiding any pestering passersby that thought themselves worthy of stealing her attention away from her task of being useful to her husband. The idea of just placing a curse on anyone who dared bothered her did pop into her head but Tamamo quickly reasoned that such a method would only take away more time from getting in contact with her beloved.

Become unnoticeable seemed like the best trick.

The simple spell wasn't perfected though as the moment the Fox maiden interacted with the world, bumped into someone or did anything to draw attention to herself then it would break the spell.

With still being unable to figure out the device called a 'scroll', Tamamo was really considering to just be done with the blasted thing and make her way up to where that tower which overlooked the rest of the city, the place that she could feel her master's presence by their bond.

'Master had said that I could meet him up there...but Tamamo wants her husband to take her out and explore the city more.' The fox spell caster whined.

While being unsuccessful with the contacting device, Tamamo had been fruitful in her other endeavours since last seeing her husband.

After obtaining a Scroll, the foxy wife had set about finding a place to hold up at and set up shop. She had wound up deciding on taking a nice apartment in the high end of the residential area, the place wasn't too fancy nor anything that was below her or her husband's standards.

They both deserved quality after all.

Of course, the manger there had been furious upon hearing her intention of taking the top and best floor of his building. Spitting out curses along the lines of 'I will not have a filthy lowlife Faunus live in my high-class establishment!', his words didn't matter in the end as Tamamo gave the manager no choice but to allow her residence, after a bit forceful hypnosis of course.

Upon securing her base of operation, Tamamo had split her time between reading books on what was expected of being a good wife in this world and gaining as much knowledge as she could on this strange alien realm that she had been dropped in. While still struggling how to wrap her head around getting the Scroll to function for her. The idea of setting up a workshop within the apartment had sprung to the pinkette, seeing it as a possible useful thing to have set up in the future for both herself and her beloved.

Something to get to work maybe?

'After I spent more quality time with master first.'

She was beginning to really miss him.

Missed his golden sun dipped hair, his smell, that goofy smile that she found charming. Everything about that sweet innocent face of his. The way his warm hands had stroked her scared tail...

A pleasurable shiver rocked its way through her body just thinking of it.

Breathing growing heavy and the lower areas of her body warmed up, the young girl had forcibly stop herself from rubbing her legs together. With sinful ideas creeping to her skull, of getting her master all alone in a room and fulfilling her wifely duties.

Face growing hotter with images of a bed rocking violently, grunts and moa-

'No! Bad thoughts Tamamo, BAD!' Shaking her head back and forth, she repeated. 'Must be a good wife, must be a good wife, good wife, good wife…'

The mantra was uttered over and over, so caught up in the words that the girl walked right passed a duct store with its windows smashed open and police outside collecting evidence. Walking down the many streets ended taking the girl right past the cafe that Jaune had taken her, but went unnoticed by the fox maiden stuck deep inside her own thoughts.

Finally came out of her own little world of strict rules of remaining a good and proper wife, the pinkette saw that she had wandered off much further than expected whilst distracted.

Her aimless strolling had taken right back to the street where her master had brought the two of them to that small little bookstore owned by that one person. Golden orbs found the said shop right across the road from her.

'Hmmm, perhaps I could take some more books again to help me work this useless piece of junk.' Crossing the road, Tamamo pondered. 'I didn't take the time to fully browse what the place had to offer me due to wanting just spend time with darling. Maybe there was something I missed… like better romance material then that garbage I pick up last time.'

Eyeing the place up. 'Odd...the windows seemed to be covered in darkness.' It made it near impossible for anyone to peep inside.

Coming up on the door, her ears twitched.

A conversation was going on inside, there were two-no-three people within the store. Whatever was being said was muffled to even her.

The sign said open on the door.

Shrugging it off, Tamamo carried on in without care given and grabbed the door, breaking the spell placed on her.

* * *

*RING*

Echoing of the doorbell carried itself throughout the dimly lit store.

Stepping inside, the first thing that immediately caught Tamamo's attention was how tense the atmosphere was, it was so heavy that a lesser person would walk back the way they came. The stuff was thick in the air that one could cut with a knife.

Eyes moving towards the front desk, Tukson was spotted straight away and appeared to be attending to a dark tanned girl with mint green hair. She was accompanied by a boy, he had silver-grey hair-which Tamamo thought look a bit like a duck butt at the back- and armor plates around his arms and boots. He carried a cocky air about him as laid back against one of the many shelves lazily studying a book with little interest.

The trios heads snapped over to the front door.

"Who is this, Tukson?" The green-haired girl asked as her attention turned towards Tamamo, a calculating look in her ruby eyes. "A friend of yours?"

The gruff store owner didn't immediately respond, instead of showing an unknown emotion in his hazel eyes at the spell caster.

"She's no one," Was the curt replies from the large man who seemed to recall the fox Faunus if only hazily. "Just a customer that came in a few days ago with her boyfriend."

"Oh?" The tanned girl raised an eyebrow, not looking fully convinced.

"She has nothing to do with this."

It would appear that Tamamo had stepped into some shady business. It may have been something to be concerned about but at the moment the foxy wife couldn't get Tukson's words about her and Jaune out of her head. 'Do we really already look like a couple? Even after one day?... I knew we were destined for each other!' The girl cooed with delight, not paying attention to others in the room.

"Well…" The grey-haired teen slammed the open book in his hand close and ceased leaning on the bookshelves. "She does now."

"We can't have any witnesses." The unknown girl's hands began slowly reaching towards her hips.

"Miss," Tukson gain Tamamo attention back on him, looking at her grimly. "Get out of here, there an exit in the back, I'll cover you."

"I told you already Tukson," Smirking at the man, the slime female stepped forward. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

No one moved, it was like everyone was in a moment of stasis, frozen in time where the next second would never come. Then, in an instant, it was broken. Tukson in shocking hast leaped atop his counter, claws spring from his finger, and pounced at the girl.

Tamamo witness as the green-haired nimbly tilted her body out of the way and quickly pulled out a weapon of which the fox maiden had never seen before in her era. A blade switched out of the bottom of it and was used to cut the large man on his side, spilling blood all over the floor and counter.

Tukson attacked again with his opponent dancing around his clumsy swipes.

"Man, this sucks." The silver male exclaimed with a sigh as his partner battled on in the back end of the store. "Was only meant to take care of an old book storekeeper but now I've got put down a pretty girl." Shaking his head at what seemed to be an inconvenience to him.

"Oh well... guess I've got to be the one to do the dirty work here."

The kick was fast by normal human standards but for one of Japan's greatest monsters, it was seen coming a mile away. All Tamamo had to do was lean her body back a few centimetres and it missed, only a cool breeze hitting her skin.

"Oh? Not bad little lady," The boy commented with a hint of being impressed showing. "You might actually make this fun for me."

A flurry of kicks was aimed at her this time, again Tamamo merely put the minimal amount of effort in to ensure none of his hits landed. What was going on here? The spell casters mind couldn't quite comprehend what was transpiring.

Was this... lowly human honestly attempting to kill her?

Her, Tamamo no Mae.

The avatar for the goddess Amaterasu, the nine tail fox and a possessor of powerful Witchcraft.

The idea boarded between amusing and insulting.

And Tamamo didn't know which side she fell on the matter.

Smirking away, the armored plated male kept up a cheerful mask at her as she dodged all his kicks.

"Hey, you're pretty good... but I'm better." The cocky tone was beginning to annoy Tamamo. A blast of… something then shot out of the bottom of his boots. The sound of it roared like thunder as it left, travelling much faster than any arrow she had seen. The noise of the unknown projectile startled her resulting in large dodge roll as the flying object shattered into the wall, causing books to explode and ruin pages rain down.

"Shame I've got to kill you, your pretty attractive but I'll be honest the ears and tail are a huge turn off for me."

'He didn't just…' Had this lowlife just insulted her tail!

The most sacred and fluffiest thing known to all of creation. This worthless nobody should feel honoured if she even slapped him with her tail and killed him with it.

"Oh? You looked pissed. Did I hit a nerve? You sensitive about your little features?"

Tamamo didn't say anything, he didn't deserve to hear her voice. He was barely worth her attention at the moment. No more than a fly, who's annoying buzzing had brought the eyes of a being much higher on the food chain down on it.

All the loyal wife had to remind herself of was the longer she wasted with this little cur the longer she spent away from Jaune.

So with that in mind the fox maiden choice to pull out her weapon and end this quickly.

Soon a mirror materialised by her side and the reflective glass start to slowly levitate around her body.

"What the!? A mirror? Is that your weapon?" The boy appeared stuck between wanting to laugh or stare in bewilderment. "Ha! That's a new one even for me, but I must say that's a pretty lame weapon, girly."

Firing off more shots at the pink-haired girl with a series of fast kicks, he got a surprise when the 'lame mirror' of hers deflecting all his bullets. Blinking at that unforeseen outcome, the silver-haired shook his head and went in for a close-range assault. Only for the fox Faunus standstill as that floating piece junk blocked all of his strikes without any input from the girl.

The thing acted like some kind of sentient guardian, blocking and shielding its user from any harm he tried to inflict. It made no sense, the power of his kicks should have been more than enough to shatter the mirror. Just what was that thing made out of?

Randomly the mirror lashed out when the girl made a swiping motion with her hand. The unconventional weapon shot out at his already extended leg-the collision resulted in a loud metallic clash with the sound of metal bending and breaking.

The hit throws the boy off balance.

Tamamo watched in amusement as the individual tired to keep himself standing with one foot as the blow caused him to spin around like a spinning top. Only stopping- and preventing from getting a dizzy head- by slamming his other foot down to right himself. The damaged leg look dented and mangled but shockingly the teen could still put his whole weight on it.

Clear signs could be seen of him greeting his teeth in pain however, but nothing left his lips.

'Strange, I thought such a strike would have broken a normal man's leg beyond repair but that unknown sliver barrier softens my blow before the rest got through.' She tilted her head in interested. 'So that must be the "Aura" energy that was mentioned in the books.'

What had once been a smug look and cocky swagger aimed at her was now replaced by a more serious approach from the grey-haired one. Instead of jumping back in for another assault he opted for distance and caution, the complete opposite of his early behaviour.

Instead of running in recklessly at her, the unknown, the boy picked to go with a more strategic style. There was some respect in that, Tamamo supposed. It showed that the silver kickmaster wasn't just some arrogant brute and indeed did, in fact, possess a brain.

'Shame it won't do him any good'.

She moved.

When she reappeared within his guard, no panic had flashed within those cold steel eyes. A show of person who had lived their life filled with dangerous situations and had walked close to death. Attempting to jump back away from her was probably the first smart decision Tamamo had seen the boy make since she entered the store.

Yet, like all humans, he made a mistake. The moment he chose to go back on the offensive on his retreat was his. Clearly too confident in his skill and his ability to read his opponents attacks had become his fatal undoing. A normal human stood no chance against her, but her attacker couldn't possibly have ever known that.

When she sidestepped the steel-plated boot aimed at her face, Tamamo discreetly placed a paper talisman tag on the greaves before moving on. Following up on the dodge, a reinforced fist met the male's chest resulting in a loud and nasty cracking sound. Even if this Aura protected a person's body the force of her punches were more than enough to do damage internally, which was why it came as no surprise to her when the boy coughed up blood.

That was just the result of ONE punch and it was laid back one at that.

"Hwoaaa Atatatata!"

She attacked again with more punches.

Given what happened with the first strike, it shouldn't have been shocking to anyone when Tamamo's small barrage of light hits concentrated at the stomach finally made the boy cry out in pain, spewing blood from his gob staining his teeth and lips red. With the damage done to his internal organs, it was surprising that silver-haired didn't end throwing up his breakfast from the assault.

With that attack over, the fox went in for the critical hit!

"Haiya!"

With a yell, she delivered the final strike right at any man's weak point.

The crotch!

An agony field scream filled the store sounding akin to some poor anime that had gotten its limb crushed by hunters trap, followed shortly by a sliver flash of a person's Aura breaking. It was loud that even the fight between the green-haired one and a hurt, bleeding Tuckson had come to an abrupt stop. Turning their gaze they came upon the scene of the newcomer standing triumphantly while down on the ground the silver kickmaster was nursing his groin.

Looking down with cold eyes, Tamamo wiped out another talisman with kanji word for 'fire' written- not that anyone but here could understand the symbol.

"Scatter like dust…"

She threw the talisman right at his left arm, it and the one placed on his leg earlier begin glowing with magical energy.

Losing the cold killer look, it really didn't suit her- especially if she wanted to keep up the good housewife image.

Tamamo instead smiled and winked cheekily.

"Bye-bye!~"

The talismans lit up...and so did the boy.

A very small concentrated explosion detonated(Tamamo didn't wish to risk getting herself in the blast zone.), bits of blood, flash and...metal? Rocked out from within the blast. The fire soon consumed the silver one, becoming a human-size matchstick which lit up the darkroom. His legs and left arm being especially bathed in the unnatural flames.

'Huh? Artificial legs? ' Fake limbs that function without the need for magic. Truly the developments made by man in this realm were an interesting phenomenon that never ceases to amaze.

"Mercury!" The green girl screamed seeing her companion burning alive on the ground and hearing his screams.

Rushing in, tossing the heavy bleeding Tukson out the way, the red-eyed girl fired at her whilst running over to her fallen partner. Tamamo's mirror blocked the petty potshots. Rushing wasn't a smart idea as the caster ready hand with her index finger pointed out and began gathering magical energy into a concentrated point.

'The power of this curse should be just enough to kill.' With that thought in a place, she released it and fired off a small orb of purple magic.

It was when the curse was about to connect that Tamamo knew was wrong, the girl simply disappeared, vanished right in front of her. Glancing down to the floor she saw that the burning gray-haired one was missing as well, only the scorched carpet, bits of blood and destroyed hunks of metal remained as evidence.

The sound of the doorbell going off caught her fox ears, she managed to just spot a glimpse of the green one rushing out carrying a large dead weight over one of her shoulders.

Different explanations ran through Tamamo's head.

'Was it teleportation? Or... perhaps an illusion?'

How strange that she didn't pick up on it being in effected on her if it was the latter. Then again clearly the powers of this world work on much different rules of that she was used too. Next, she'll look into a spell or something to prevent such a power being used on her again.

"S-She just v-vanished…" Tukson uttered out, holding his bleeding side.

Getting his bearings together the man rushed over to Tamamo and pulled her along. "Come on! We've gotta get out of here in case any more show up."

* * *

Leaning up on the wall in a random alleyway, Tukson took a deep breath and then winced from the pain that it brought.

"I didn't think that they would send people after me so soon." He muttered, pressing his down on one of his cuts. "Damn it, I always knew I should have gone and gotten my Aura unlocked. Almost died back there."

Looking over at the pink-haired fox girl across from him, he added. "I m-mean...I would have definitely been dead if it wasn't for you, miss."

Tamamo didn't say anything, she thought it better not to mention that she hadn't tried to save him and only fought because the unknown duo had attacked her first. In fact, a part of her wished that she had just avoided the bookshop to begin with and avoid this trouble in the first place.

'I could have been with my master by now but no I'm stuck in this dirty alley with a wounded shopkeeper.'

Where was the simple life she was wanted? Just her and her husband living together in a nice house, with her cooking him meals every day and looking after him.

"Thank you...for what you did back there." Tukson brought her back to reality. "For saving me I guess."

Trying to push himself off the wall, the large man ended up gasping in pain and gripped harder at his injures.

"Dame it!" He cursed. "Wish I had known at the start that you were a Huntress, miss, and not a random defenceless customer. I wouldn't have been a fool and tried to play the hero if I knew you could handle the two of them."

"Hahah…" All Tamamo could do was giggle and scratch the back her head. Not bothering to correct the man about his mistake. At least he was grateful to her… even if saving him had been just an afterthought.

"I dunno how to repay you for your actions, I've got no money to spare and anything worthwhile in my store is probably destroyed. And I can't stay around here in Vale to scrounge up anything for you, Miss. After what just happened, I'll be leaving tonight...probably be hiding for the rest of my life."

Checking his shadow every day, lying low to make sure that no one found him. It was a shame that he never got to say goodbye to Blake or inform her of what he found out recently concerning Adam and that mysterious lady in the red dress. But it was better if he didn't risk reaching out to the girl now, not after today. The likelihood of being watched by any of the White Fangs agents at any time would endanger the young book-lover.

And if Taurus found her, well...Tukson feared what the man would do once he knew of Blake's whereabouts.

In the midst of his rambling, the poor fellow didn't realize that the pinkette had stopped listening to him halfway through.

'A reward?' Now that got Tamamo's attention and her head thinking of something she truly needed. 'Huh, what could I ask for?.'

All the while Tukson carried on talking warning about something fang or whatever. She didn't pay attention, too busy figuring out how the large man could assist her in some way.

"I've got it!"

She yelled, making Tukson jump from the sudden noise.

"I, Tamamo no Mae have found a way you can repay me." She pointed a single digit at him. "A task I've been struggling with for ages and can't figure out. A matter of which is of the utmost importance to me right now."

Tukson gulped, dreading the task of what the 'Huntress' in front of him might be. Would she ask for information on the White Fang? About the plays, Adam Taurus had been making? Want him to rejoin the White Fang? And be her man on the inside which would surely end in his painful death. He owned the girl his life, whatever she asks of him he was prepared for it.

Suddenly a Scroll and napkin with a number written on it were shoved in his face.

"PLEASE! SHOW ME HOW TO USE THIS BLASTED THING SO I CAN CONTACT MY HUSBAND!"

Okay, he took it back he wasn't ready for that.

* * *

 _Beacon library..._

Staying awake was proving a near-impossible challenge, the longer his eyes kept staring at the textbook the more they seemed to wish to close shut. Jaune found that forcing himself to plough through multiple books worth of Huntsman material, Grimm bestiaries and tomes on Aura theory in a few hours- all in a single day was killing him.

Definitely not a smart idea as the boy wanted to bash his head on the desk until he bled at this point. He had been at it since the morning and it was midday by now.

The blonde had slowly felt his soul wither and die as he strained himself to keep working and studying.

It didn't help that he was alone so he had no one to converse with or distract him. Who would've thought that he would end missing Blake's silent presence near him for company.

Mind and body demanded him that he take a break and come back to studying another day but Jaune tried very hard to ignore those needs. Sacrifices had to be made if he wanted to improve and live up to his word of becoming a hero, even if that meant the cost of mental health by subjecting himself to this mind-numbing torture.

At least he could walk away from today knowing that he made an improvement towards his academic goals and if kept up maybe he wouldn't be a 'dunce' who couldn't answer the simplest questions in class or hit below a sixty percent on test again. Shame fixing his physical and combat troubles at school couldn't be so easily fixed by just reading a boring book all day and revising.

He still needed to train, work on building his physique up and more importantly learning how to fight. Then there was the issue of trying to find his semblance, everyone else in his year had there unlocked and could make use of there power in some way. Arc needed to figure out what his was if he wished to further grow.

Thankful for those problems, Pyrrha was helping him with them... well the first two that is. The night time training on certain days was a big benefit in showing him how to fight effectively and build muscles and endurance along the way.

Though...Jaune wished he could do more and progress faster but didn't dare say such a thing.

His partner already did so much for him.

Supporting him, training him and most of all keeping his secret and not just washing her hands of him the moment she found out that he lied his way in.

He couldn't possibly ask more of her, Pyrrha had her own things going on in her life. She had to do tests, assignments and graduate Beacon just like the rest of them. A challenge that would be much lighter to overcome if she wasn't too busy carrying her own team leader on her shoulders, making sure he didn't drown.

In his eyes, he was a leach. For what else could you call someone who was feeding off his friend without offering anything in return.

'Honestly...if it weren't for her wasting her time on me, I would have been kicked out ages ago.'

The stray thought filled the blonde with gratefulness and oddly enough...a hint of bitterness.

Deep breath escaping from his nostrils, 'Great, now I'm depressed.'

*Ring*

Before the blonde knight could even entertain those dark and moody thoughts his scroll started loudly ringing in the back of the library. Panicking, not wanting to get thrown out - that would be a bad start to the new semester - Jaune whipped the device and instantly put the thing on silent to stop anyone from finding and kicking him out.

Taking a look to see who was ringing him, an unknown number showed itself.

Curious, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hellooooo Master!~" A familiar distinct voice responded.

"Tamamo?"

"Ah! You can tell who I am just from the sound of my sweet voice." Giggling could be heard from the other side. "Fufu, I knew my master was the one. To know it's me with just two words shows how close we are, our bond is too strong."

'Or maybe It was the fact that no else has ever called me master.'

"I can't express how much joy it brings to hear your voice again, Mater. Even if it's coming from a screen."

"Errr...It's good to hear from you again as well, Tamamo."

Hearing her voice one again after silence for so long brought a strange relief which entered him suddenly. He could feel his downed mood being lifted up the more they spoke to each other. Saying all that, why had she picked now to finally get in contact with him?

"I'll be honest Tamamo, I didn't think you were actually going to call me. I mean it has been a few days since we first met and heard nothing."

"Gar! Tamamo is sooo sorry Master!" A cry that sounded very fake came, but the words held truthful to the sentiment. "I tried contacting you straight away but Tamamo was faced with difficulties in getting this stupid contraption to do as she wished. Please forgive your loving Wife!" More crying could be heard but Jaune suspected those tears on the other end were fake too.

From the little time he spent with her, Jaune gathers that the fox girl enjoyed being over-dramatic.

Still, though, it appears that the girl had been having technical difficulties with her scroll. Meaning that she hadn't ditched him off and had fully intended on meeting up with him again.

Warmth spread through his chest, the feeling of happiness was hard to contain.

Shrugging off her quirkiness. "It's fine Tamamo, it couldn't be helped, don't worry about it. I've been really busy up here in Beacon anyway with studies, so no harm is done."

"Ah, Master is so kind and understanding towards me! Tamamo is so lucky to have such a person in her life."

Jaune had to hold the scroll away from his ear due to the volume. Less he risks damaging his eardrums from the girl's shouting.

'She's still as eccentric and energetic as when we met.'

Still, it was nice to speak with her again. Much more preferable than reading books all day.

"So…" Tailing off awkwardly. "What's this about Tamamo? Something you want to do... or speak about? "

"Aah, Master...what do you mean what's this about? I'm calling because I misssssssed you~." Her emphasized words carried a deep desire and meaning which went right over the blonde's head.

"These past few days without seeing you have been torture, and you won't believe the day I've had today...but I won't bother you with the unimportant details, darling." He felt her pain, his day had been a bit of a hassle as well. "But never mind such things, I wished to see you, right now."

"Err, a bit blunt don't you think?"

"A wife has the right to be with her husband."

'Again with the husband thing.'

Why was he complaining for? Any excuse to get out of this stuffy book corner was a godsend and Jaune wasn't about to throw it away. Sure, he should probably stay and study more but come on. A choice, staying in a cramped library being bored to tears or...spending the rest of the day with a beautiful young girl.

It really wasn't even a fair comparison.

"Alright then...guess I'll see you soon."

"YAYYYY! It's a date!" A cheerful yell came followed by clapping. "I'm so happy, but don't take too long, Master, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

With that, they hung up, well very reluctantly on the fox's end but they had done it.

Jaune got up and packed his thing, looks like he was heading into Vale.

Walking out into the courtyard, a smile took control over his face. His depression appeared to of vanished completely instead he was filled with anticipation at his met up.

'What a minute...did she say date?'

* * *

Sometime much later…

She had a bad feeling.

It wasn't something she could explain, call it a suspension if you must but the dreaded sinking pit in her gut just wouldn't leave her. Why had he called her? Why was he leaving? Had they found him or worse her? There were too many possible unhappy ending to this tale.

The outside looked fine, didn't look any different than the many other times she had visited the shop.

The door open perfectly normally, followed the chiming of a bell to signify her entering. All going the exact same as all the other times she had walked into the store. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary yet.

And, for a brief moment, everything seemed fine and Blake naively let her hope rise.

Only for them to be mercilessly crushed seconds later.

"Tukson?" She called out before the door had even fully open or even taken a single step inside.

The ruin image of the wrecked and destroyed interior that greeted her caused Blake to freeze up and let out a gasp. Books lay scattered across the floor, destroyed and in pieces, some were even on fire burning away. Bookcases toppled over and smashed, there was even scorch marks.

And...blood.

"No…" This couldn't be happening.

Panicking, Blake called out for her friend, hoping, praying that he would answer he calls. When no one did, she searched the backroom but found no sign of Tukson. He was gone, missing.

Or given the state of this place... most likely dead.

The White Fang wasn't known to take treason lightly.

'It's all my fault If I had never come to him for help then maybe…'

Trying not to think about such thoughts right now, as whoever caused this may come around to clean up, Blake went straight into looking for leads as to who was responsible for this. Starting out in the main room, Blake went with the bloodstains first and as she feared, it belonged to Tukson. It had his scent all over it. But then things got strange, there was also blood here that didn't belong to Tukson, instead, Blake was picking up the vague smell of a... human?

No humans.

A male and female.

She also found unexplainable burn marks, bits of dust residue used in ammunition and bits of... metal? What remained of the scraps looked high tech, the sort of thing you would see from Atlas tech used on their high-end robots or those advanced cybernetic prosthetics.

What would the White Fang be doing with Atlas tech? Assuming this came from them in the first place, as her nose kept picking up the faint scent of humans recently being here, along with another which the girl couldn't quite make out. She didn't know what to make of this information, not anymore after witnessing the White Fang working together with Roman Torchwick of all people, the likes of the pro-Faunus group conspiring with humans wasn't something to be ruled out anymore.

'I can't let them get away with this.' The White Fang definitely had a hand in this, fully responsible or not for attacking her friend.

Tukson had wanted to meet her for a reason before he left. He must have found something important to shear, which had led to the White Fang silencing him.

Tying up loose ends and all that.

'Tukson...I'll find who do this and put a stop to the White Fang and... 'him' for what he turned it into.'

It was probably for the best if she left soon, just in case those responsible returned soon. An anonymous call would be sent to the police once she had put some distance between herself and this place.

Just when thinking that she had found everything that there was to find, Blake's feline eyes picked up on something hidden in the carpet among the scattered books. Picking it up, the girl was intrigued to find that it was a fallen hair strand.

Here at the crime scene.

But not the type of hair you would find on someone's head, in fact, it was better to call this fallen strand a piece of fur.

The light brown filament held a strong scent to it. The one that Blake had been failing to fully pick up on and designate.

It was the scent of a fox.

'A Fox Faunus?'

* * *

0-0-0

 **End**

 **Well...that's it.**

 **Events got changed around and differed entirely.** **Bit serious in parts compared to other chapters but i don't intend for that to be the case throughout the story but there will be moments here and there.**

 **By the way, I've been wondering on changing the rating on this story to an M, should I? Been thinking of scenes with Jaune and Tamamo which could develop into something more...steamy if all works out later on.**

 **Hope this chapter was alright, doubt it was worth the wait so sorry if that's the cause. Here's hoping that the next update won't take another year.**

 **Anyhow that's it from me for now, I will leave you with another stupid omake filled with fgo memes from my random mind.**

 **Have a beautiful Duwang and I'll see you next time.**

0-0-0

* * *

(Silly omake - Two wizard Memesters hanging out.)

 _After the end of chapter 4…._

"Well, that was certainly interesting. Things seem to be picking up steam, I imagine that complications and hijinks are sure to follow after all this." A soft voice that was as smooth as silk commented. "But tell me something, Wizard Marshall?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you interfering with the young boy's life in the first place?"

From his seat, Zelretch laughed loudly at his guest's simple question. "Why? Because it's fun and I was bored...besides this all going according to my plan." The old vampire then signalled at Woodhouse, the butler soon came over to refill his master's drink as well as their guest of honour.

And what a guest his lord had brought to their home.

The loyal servant of the dead apostle had thought that the person was just a myth, a character from an ancient legend. He should have known that when it came to working under Zelretch, that nothing was impossible and that legends and the bizarre were words that held no meaning to being that controlled the second true magic.

Still, to have one of the world's most famous magic users from folklore sitting right here in the living room was certainly a once in a lifetime occurrence. The old butler just wished that the flowers would stop growing around the man's feet.

"And what is your plan exactly, Zelretch?"

"Ha! To cause chaos for the blonde and then sit back to enjoy the show."

The hooded man couldn't help but laugh, throwing his head back letting his face and white hair been seen to all in the room. "I see, so that's why you pulled me from my tower. To watch this poor boy's life get turned upside down." Chuckling a with a smug smile. "How entertaining."

"Ah, I see you understand my methods of having fun, mage of flowers."

"Of course," Merlin's eyes twinkled. "After all, I've had my fair share of times where I may have caused problems for my king along with the knights of the round table because I find the whole idea of messing them to be fun."

"Oh? I sense you have a great number of humorous tales to tell."

"Indeed, but all that is best left for another time."

"Come on! Your such a tease you damn half-incubus! Tell me!"

"No, I don't think I will." The famous wizard in white brushed off before leaning back into his personal seat. It was more a throne, to be honest, the color of the chair which rest his butt on was a vibrant color of a rainbow. Reason, why were such colors, was because the throne was made of hundreds or maybe even thousands of saint quartz. The broken overpowered mage had accumulated a lot of the precious resource from an untold number of both lucky and unlucky master that tried to summon for him.

Zelretch frowned at the dismissal. "Look at you, sitting there with your mountain of saint quartz and looking smug. Think you're better than the rest of us."

"Indeed I do, vampire. After all, I am the king of the buster memes and by far the best support servant out there. You're just salty that you failed to summon me to your Chaldea."

"Why you…RATE UP IS A LIE!" Zelretch grimaced, his red eyes glowing at the half breed. "Just you wait until Skadi comes out! Then the Quick meta will rise up and dethrone you, cock wizard!"

"Bring her on, I'm not afraid of Scat!"

The two men looked like they may come to blows or start a war of mischief against each other. Thankful for all, Woodhouse stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Gentlemen, please calm yourselves and cease this at once. Such behavior is unbecoming of men of your caliber, found another way to settle this dispute." The ageing butler really didn't wish to have the mage of flowers to become angry with him and his master. Zelretch had told him that the famed mage of Camelot held a dangerous power that no one should ever possess.

The power of Futanari!

As his master had informed him before the white mage had arrived. 'No person such have the ability of giving a man's waifu a dick...unless of course your into that then it's fine.'

"Your butler is right, Wizard Marshall." Merlin agreed, calming down and leaning back into his seat. "We'll settle this in a matter that with both excel in...being mischievous."

The ancient dead apostle couldn't stop a silly twisted smile from overtaking his features. "Very well, what did you have in mind?"

"By one-upping you in your goal of messing with the blonde lad." The half-breed grabbed his staff. "First thing, use that kaleidoscope of yours to find me another alternate world with that Arc child living in it."

The task took the Zelretch mere seconds to accomplish and find yet another world with a poor unsuspecting Jaune Arc waiting for his life to be messed with. "Done, now what."

Getting out of his seat with staff in hand, Merlin peered into the alternate world. "Now...we welcome chaos."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just going to make use of another me that hasn't been doing anything of late, well...this other me is a bit of a prototype."

* * *

It was a lovely peaceful afternoon for the whole kingdom of Vale. The sun was still outshining down across the land with a soft gentle breeze passing through. Walking down a small dirt path was possible, the only person who was not in the mood to be enjoying the beautiful weather. Jaune Arc, a young man with messy blonde hair dressed in a pair of dull blue jeans and a baggy black hoodie, was in a very depressed mood right now as he slowly walked down the path heading back to his hometown.

The reason for his low-spirited mood was simply because he had failed to gain access into Beacon. One of the staff there, some woman called Miss Goodwitch had overlooked the forms from all the initiates trying to apply for the Academy. The huntresses had spotted some inaccuracy when going over his transcripts and got suspicious, she ended following up this and quickly found out that his papers were indeed fake.

Everything after that was had gone by so fast.

Getting denied entrance into Beacon the moment he stepped off the bullhead, having to spend all the money he had left on airship and train rides to get as close to home as possible and now simply walking the finale strength by foot in the middle of nowhere.

'Why did this go so wrong? I just want to help people, be a huntsman like my ancestors before me. I want to be a hero.'

Jaune couldn't understand why he could never seem to fulfil his one simple desire.

He couldn't do it on his own.

He needed help but Beacon had turned him immediately. Who else could he turn to? Maybe scrounge some money together and see if he could pay off a Huntsman or someone skilled to help train him.

The blonde knew he required guidance, aid, and wisdom for him to achieve his goal in life. What Jaune needed was a person who could turn him into a hero.

But who could simply create a hero?

All these recent events made Jaune feel like he had failed not just himself but his whole family line. What would his family even think of when he got back anyway? Would they think him a failure? A disappointment?

They had told him before he left not to worry about it if he didn't make it into Beacon. While the words were reassuring now it kind of made him wonder if they didn't believe that could do it. Jaune at least knew that once he told his parents and sisters what happened they would feel sorry for him.

He didn't want that.

No one liked to be pitied.

What was he meant to do? He needed a miracle to help him right now.

Coming up on a split in the road ahead the young man suddenly stopped when white flash blinded him. Shielding his eyes, Jaune blinked away the blurred vision that assaulted him only hear a female voice.

"Ah, this is...unexpected."

Right in front of him was a girl that definitely wasn't there a few seconds ago. She was wearing white robes that looked to be made of the finest fabrics with her hood up, a white cape could be seen flowing behind her, two small blue crosses were adorned at the front of the robes.

Jaune's eyes kept tracing the figure in front of him.

At the front, the white robes parted allowing her chest to breath let showing off her ample bosom which was only hidden from view by a thin black silk shirt. Held in her hand was a staff of some sorts, but Jaune could see a blade was hidden within the wooden stick.

Then the most shocking part caught his attention.

Flowers, at the woman's feet beautiful flowers, were sprouting where she stood.

"I seem to no longer be residing in my own realm, who could have done this." The unknown female kept talking to herself, not noticing Jaune at all. "Arah! I bet it was that other me, one of them anyway, where has that smug bastard dropped me off this time?!"

Her voice was like soft smooth silk to his ears.

"When I get my hands on that blasted half-incubus I'll... graaaa! I'll use a reverse Hero creation on him and get Arthur and that Arturia of his on him to beat him down!"

"Umm, excuse me, who are you?"

Finally, the white-robed girl acknowledged him.

"Oh...now I understand why I'm here."

The hood was soon thrown back and Jaune a full view of the woman.

He was taken aback by her beauty.

Eyes so purple that they put amethysts to shame, her hair was pure white but when the sunlight hit it just right the colours of the rainbow appeared within those white locks. The woman's ears were strange, appearing long and pointed with flower-shaped earrings hanging from them. Jaune wasn't sure why but the longer he looked at her the longer he found himself getting lost. A hint of arousal was slowly growing within his head and something was telling him that this woman was the most important thing to him at this very moment but the blonde couldn't explain why though.

Something wasn't natural about this.

"Oh dear, sorry about that. I haven't been in the presence of a human in a long time, I completely forgot what my mixed blood has on you." The woman waved her hand that glowed for second and suddenly Jaune felt himself return to normal. "My apologies for that, being half succubus has its drawbacks."

Jaune had no idea what she was saying but just waved it off. "Don't worry about it, it's fine."

"Good," The girl smiled. "Anyway, I suppose I'll introduce myself then. I am Merlin, the wizard for the 'original' king of knights. People call me mage of flowers but you can call me Merlin, Master." Frowning and puffing her cheeks. "I don't do well with formalities, but anyway, what's your name?"

"Err, Jaune Arc…" The boy then made a mistake and kept talking. " Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies it."

Merlin didn't respond to him for a moment before the girl suddenly laughed. The blonde mistook this for her making fun of him.

"Oh my, only just met and yet my master is flirting with me already, fufufu…" She giggled behind her hand, a dangerous glint entering her eye. "Well you're in luck master, I do love the name."

"You do?"

"Yes, I love humans, pranks, and boys." Winking at him. "Playing with them, I mean. Do you mind if I play with you, master, while I offer you my assistance my lord?"

Jaune's mind short-circuited, a shiver went up his spine. 'What's this feeling? Why am I turned on but fearing for both my physical and mental health?'

0-0-0

* * *

 **AN: This was meant to be the Merlin that severed Arthur Pendragon(Proto saber) from the Fate/Prototype world-line. She's a woman compared to her male counterpart that we see in FGO which is stated in one of Arthur voice lines I believe.**

 **If you want an idea of what to imagine what she looks like just search Prototype Merlin or fem Merlin into google images and you kinda get a visual representation.**

 **Won't lie, a part of me now wants to have a story with a fem Merlin and see where that goes.**

 **End**


End file.
